Le jour où leur vie a commencé
by Wilka
Summary: Et si Alice n'était pas encore un vampire quand elle rencontra Jasper? Et si lui avait rejoint les Cullens bien avant ce que nous connaissons tous? Une nouvelle histoire de notre couple favori
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Je ne le ferai qu'un fois, parce que c'est pas toujours marrant de le rappeler, d'autant que tout le monde le sait déjà! Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, qu'elle soit canonisée pour son génie ^^_**

**_A/N: Alors voilà, je l'avais promis à ceux qui suivent mes OS, je me lance dans une histoire, une vraie avec des chapitres et tout et tout. J'espère que vous aimerez, faites le moi savoir via les reviews!!! Allez, bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – La rencontre

Il faisait nuit noire, et la pluie tombait drue. Il se sentait bien. Il venait d'aller chasser, et s'en retournait à la demeure des Cullen où il avait élu domicile après que le patriarche l'ait sauvé d'une mort certaine. En signe de reconnaissance, il avait accepté de rejoindre leur clan, et de suivre leurs si étranges coutumes. Il avait toujours du mal à se satisfaire du sang animal, mais faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter à ce nouveau régime, ne souhaitant pas perdre cette « famille » nouvellement acquise. Bien que difficile au début, il s'était finalement assez bien intégré, nouant des liens avec Emmett et Carlisle en particulier. Le premier était un grand gaillard toujours prêt à relever de nouveaux défis, tandis que le second était plus à l'image du père, du modèle que Jasper respectait et admirait. Il avait développé une certaine forme d'affection pour Esmée, la femme de Carlisle. Sa compassion et sa douceur l'aidait toujours à retrouver son calme en cas de coup dur, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis que son autre frère Edward s'était trouvé une compagne, Bella, et qu'Emmett passait tout son temps avec Rosalie, sa fiancée. Il restait le dernier membre de leur famille seul, et même s'il se complaisait dans cette situation, il devait admettre que parfois la solitude lui pesait. Mais quelle femme pourrait jamais éprouver des sentiments pour un monstre comme lui, mutilé jusque dans sa chair ?... Il balaya ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose, il était un solitaire…

Et puis, alors que la maison n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, une odeur familière. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ses sens en alerte. L'odeur du sang. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de lutter contre le besoin presqu'animal qui s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Un humain était dans les environs… Peut-être même une femme si on se fiait à l'arôme sucré qui flottait dans l'air. Surement blessée, elle devait chercher à fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. La bataille était rude à l'intérieur de lui-même. Son instinct le poussait à aller voir, à se repaître de ce sang frais presque servi sur un plateau. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait, lui rappelant tous les efforts fournis, et ses longues conversations avec Carlisle au sujet de la rédemption… Il ne voulait pas redevenir un monstre, ne vivant que pour sa prochaine proie, ignorant vainement la douleur et la peur qui s'emparait de lui à chaque meurtre au travers de ses victimes. Mais cette odeur, elle était si tentante, si alléchante, et si proche aussi… Rarement il avait été autant attiré par le sang. Surtout juste après s'être nourri. Curieux, il décida de seulement se rapprocher pour voir de ses yeux la créature capable de le troubler à ce point. La gorge en feu, il suivit la trace laissée dans la nuit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la jeune fille. Car il s'agissait bien d'une femme, très jeune, guère plus de dix sept ou dix-huit ans selon lui. Il fut immédiatement frappé par la beauté de ses traits, et sa pureté aussi. Seulement vêtue d'une légère chemise de nuit blanche qui rappelait le teint neigeux de sa peau, elle courrait pieds nus, comme poursuivie par la Grande Faucheuse. Sa respiration était erratique, et il pouvait entendre le battement irrégulier de son cœur qui pulsait de vie, de sang. Il déglutit péniblement, essayant de ne pas y penser. Elle semblait s'être blessée à la cheville, un fin filet rougeâtre teintant le bas du tissu fluide, mais elle continuait à courir bravement, ignorant les courtes mèches de cheveux aussi noires que la nuit qui obstruaient sa vision et que la pluie écrasait contre son visage de porcelaine.

Mais bientôt son pied se prit dans une racine, et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol humide. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, il se précipita dans sa direction, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait faire. La situation était plus qu'idéale pour assouvir son désir, et en faisant usage de sa vitesse et de sa puissance, il pourrait même lui ôter la vie sans souffrance… Personne ne s'apercevrait de rien, il savait être discret… L'idée chemina dans son esprit, et déjà il imaginait les différents scénarios se terminant tous par la petite silhouette gisant entre ses bras, vidée du liquide vital si précieux… Il pouvait s'imaginer son goût, sa saveur fruitée et la sensation de ses lèvres nichée au creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et puis une émotion puissante le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle avait mal. C'était ce genre de détails qui l'avait poussé à renoncer à se nourrir de sang humain. Ressentir leur peur et leur douleur était devenu un fardeau trop lourd à supporter, et une fois encore son don d'empathie le desservait. Toutes ces pensées fourmillant dans son esprit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà face à elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, il n'y lut ni peur ni souffrance. Elle semblait surprise, et soulagée aussi. Croyait-elle qu'il était là pour l'aider ? La sauver de ce qu'elle fuyait comme la peste ? Etonnant, car ses victimes avaient généralement la présence d'esprit de le craindre avant qu'il ne les tue… Peut-être était-elle simple d'esprit, ou seulement insouciante… ou bien résignée… Comme il s'agenouillait devant elle, sentant le venin envahir sa bouche, il fut surpris de sa réaction. Au lieu de craindre pour sa vie et de se défendre, ou de crier, elle tendit la main vers lui, un timide sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps… »_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, le premier chapitre!! Si ça vous plaît, dîtes le moi que je poste la suite rapidement!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Désolée pour le délai, mais ce chapitre m'a posé énoooormément de soucis à écrire. Je l'ai refait bien trois ou quatre fois, et encore maintenant je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Le prochain sera mieux, promis! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que vous continuerez de suivre! :o)**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Discussion

Complètement abasourdi, il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Le contact de sa main et ses paroles lui avaient fait l'impression d'une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se connaissent ? Qu'il l'ait déjà rencontrée ? Non, il s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas. Et les rares humains ayant croisés sa route par le passé n'étaient généralement plus là pour en parler… Pourtant il ne dénotait aucune peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Au contraire, il se sentait comme étrangement à l'aise, attiré par le sentiment de confiance et de bonheur qui se dégageait d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes, la brûlure au fond de sa gorge diminua, pour laisser place à autre chose, une sensation inconnue qui n'était pas déplaisante. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'excusa poliment auprès d'elle, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle était si chaude, et il pouvait sentir le sang affluer en masse dans chacune des extrémités de ses doigts. Il déglutit péniblement, s'interdisant de respirer, et l'aida à se relever. Elle le remercia, avant de regarder nerveusement derrière elle.

_« Ne restons pas ici, ils risquent de me retrouver.»_

Sans lâcher sa main, elle entreprit de le guider à travers les fourrés. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la petite main qu'il serrait dans la sienne, effrayé à la simple idée de la perdre. Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté tout à coup, alors qu'elle était à sa merci, et qu'il aurait pu assouvir sa pulsion, et être en train de se délecter du chaud liquide rouge et épais ?... Sans cesser de faire sens à ses actions, il observa autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun endroit sûr dans cette forêt. Le seul refuge qu'il connaissait était la maison des Cullens, et elle était à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de courir si longtemps, mais il pourrait l'y amener, Carlisle saurait quoi faire. Débouchant dans une petite clairière, elle s'arrêta soudain, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. La voie étant sauve, elle se laissa tomber souplement sur un rondin de bois qui gisait là. Sa soif dévorante se rappelant à ses souvenirs, il prit garde de s'asseoir à distance raisonnable, brisant le contact de leurs doigts entremêlés. Il put finalement s'attarder sur les traits de son visage. Bien qu'échevelée par la course effrénée qu'elle venait d'effectuer, sa beauté n'était en rien altérée. Il nota ses pommettes hautes qui lui donnait du caractère et un petit nez aquilin qui ne pouvait venir que d'une famille de bonne condition. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien que rosées tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient marqués par de lourdes cernes, preuve qu'elle manquait visiblement de sommeil. En y pensant, elle aurait presque pu passer pour l'une des leurs, le battement de cœur et l'odeur entêtante du sang en moins. Comme elle frissonnait, il lui offrit son manteau. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, n'en portant un que pour mieux se mêler à la foule lorsqu'il traversait des villes pour aller chasser. Elle le prit, s'emmitoufla dedans.

_« Merci. Je m'appelle Alice. »_

Il répondit d'un signe de tête respectueux. Elle eut un petit rire charmant, surprise par tant de courtoisie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son sauveur soit si poli. Elle battit des mains un instant, puis reprit son sérieux devant l'air ahuri de son vis-à-vis.

_« Me direz-vous ce que vous faites, au milieu de la nuit, pieds nus, dans une forêt si dangereuse ? »_

_« Me diras-tu ce que toi tu y faisais ? »_

Etonné par tant de répartie, il détourna le regard, gêné. Elle sembla regretter ses paroles un peu brusques, et chercha à renouer le contact, comme lorsqu'il avait pris sa main quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vint alors s'asseoir à son côté sur le tronc d'arbre, provoquant un léger sursaut de sa part. Il luttait plus dur que jamais contre le monstre qui le poussait à vouloir s'abreuver de son sang. Alors quand elle entreprit de poser sa petite main sur son bras, même elle put sentir la peur et la rage qui se dégageaient de lui.

_« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu souffres par ma faute ? »_

_« Tout à l'heure… vous avez dit que je vous avais fait attendre… Pourquoi ? »_

Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi qui lui détourne ses pensées d'un éventuel carnage.

_« Oh… Je l'ai dit tout haut ? Je… Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon…__Personne ne me croit jamais… Mais je présume que la moindre des choses serait de te répondre pour te remercier de ton aide… Tu ne me ramèneras pas là-bas si je te le dis n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ses paroles étaient incohérentes, et pourtant il sentait qu'au plus profond de lui, elle disait la vérité, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était complètement insensé, mais rien depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée tout à l'heure ne semblait plus faire sens dans son esprit. Résigné, il hocha donc la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

_« En réalité, je t'ai en quelque sorte déjà vu… __en rêve… Je te le jure, je ne suis pas folle malgré ce qu'ils peuvent penser !!! C'est juste que parfois, je vois des choses en rêve, des choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites. Et je t'ai vu… J'ai vu ce moment tout à l'heure dans la forêt, celui où tu as pris la main que je te tendais. Je sais, ça paraît complètement fou, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité… »_

Baissant les yeux sur sa chemise de nuit tachetée de terre, de pluie et de sang, elle attendit qu'il dise à son tour quelque chose. Car elle aussi se rendait bien compte de la situation, et elle craignait plus que tout qu'il ne la croie pas et qu'il la ramène là-bas. Rien que de penser à l'idée de devoir réintégrer cet endroit sombre et lugubre, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et déjà de lourds sanglots secouèrent son petit corps. Pris de court – et il nota que cela lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques minutes – il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher directement et esquissa un sourire. Peut-être était-il fou, peut-être s'apprêtait-il à faire la chose la plus insensée de toute sa longue existence, mais tant pis, il assumerait.

_« Mademoiselle Alice, veuillez cesser de pleurer, je vous crois. Si vous me faites confiance, je vis avec ma famille dans une maison à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Le chef de mon clan est médecin, peut-être pourra-t-il faire quelque chose pour votre cheville. Je vous porterai jusque là-bas… »_

Ce fut son tour d'être surprise, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'observa avec attention. Bien plus grand qu'elle, il semblait assez fort, suffisamment pour la porter sans difficulté. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement sombres, bien qu'elle y remarquât une faible lueur ambrée, qui rappelait la couleur dorée de ses cheveux bouclés eux aussi trempés par la pluie. Bien que n'ayant pas une grande expérience en matière d'hommes, elle était persuadée qu'il était de la catégorie de ceux qu'on qualifiait de beaux garçons, et elle ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener au manoir des Cullen. Ce brusque afflux de sang provoqua la pire des tortures en lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer, se concentrant sur le chemin. La route serait longue…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, je ne peux pas progresser sans vous!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire, avec l'arrivée de nos héros chez les Cullen. Pour la petite histoire l'intrigue a lieu dans les années 1920, d'où la présence du gramophone, et de l'extrême politesse de Jasper (même si nous savons toutes qu'il restera toujours notre "Southern Gentleman" préféré)... Bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Arrivée chez les Cullen

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au manoir des Cullen. La grande bâtisse se détacha bientôt du reste de la forêt, sans pour autant briser l'harmonie inhérente au paysage. Néanmoins par cette nuit pluvieuse, elle paraissait plus imposante et impressionnante que jamais. Alice ne put s'empêcher de se blottir plus étroitement entre les bras du jeune homme, cherchant cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se dégageait tant de douceur et de gentillesse de lui, sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. La froideur et l'humidité de son corps ne la dérangeaient pas, elle se focalisait plutôt sur son odeur si masculine et légèrement musquée. Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre avec la plus grande déférence, elle regretta aussitôt le confort de leur étreinte, et se consola en s'agrippant à son bras.

Ses sens à lui étaient en ébullition, et le court trajet entre la clairière et la maison avait été un calvaire. Non qu'il ait détesté leur soudaine proximité, au contraire, il avait été agréablement surpris par la sensation de bonheur et d'abandon total qu'elle avait exprimé quand il l'avait prise contre lui. Non, c'était d'être soudain si proche des battements de son cœur qui l'avait troublé. Il s'était d'ailleurs forcé à ne pas respirer, trop conscient de l'odeur de son sang sous la fine couche de peau diaphane. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur les émotions qu'elle avait fait naître en lui à la place, seul dérivatif efficace. Cette confiance presqu'aveugle qu'il lui avait témoigné quelques instants plus tôt, ce n'était pas naturel, surtout venant de lui. Depuis toujours, on lui avait appris à se méfier de son prochain, à toujours mettre des distances pour ne pas blesser et être blessé. Et il était devenu un maître en la matière. Cet atout s'était aussi révélé être un handicap, il n'y avait qu'à voir les difficultés qu'il avait éprouvé à se rapprocher des Cullen depuis son arrivée. Pourtant cette fois encore, il leur faudrait lui venir en aide.

Arrivant devant la maison, il avait posé la jeune fille à terre aussi délicatement que possible, conscient de sa cheville blessée, et avait été surpris quand elle était venue s'accrocher à son bras en clopinant, sans doute effrayée par l'allure austère de la maison. Contre toute attente il avait alors repris sa main dans la sienne, et la précédant, l'avait invitée à entrer à son tour.

_« Carlisle ! »_

Il n'avait pas élevé le ton de sa voix, elle en était sure, elle avait même cru un instant qu'il s'était adressé à elle. Pourtant quand un homme à peine plus âgé que lui avait accouru pour le voir, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'idée qu'il avait appelé à l'aide. Un échange avait ensuite eu lieu entre les deux hommes, et mettant cela sur le compte de l'extrême fatigue dont elle commençait à sentir les effets, elle n'avait pas réussi à en comprendre un mot. Il lui avait semblé que leurs voix étaient trop basses et rapides, comme passées en accéléré sur l'un de ces gramophones-valises qu'elle avait pu voir un jour dans la salle commune. Celui qui se faisait appeler Carlisle avait soudain prononcé le nom de quelqu'un, et une femme d'une beauté saisissante était alors venue les rejoindre dans l'entrée. Son visage respirait la douceur et la gentillesse, et immédiatement Alice se détendit.

_« Esmée, voici Alice. Je l'ai rencontrée dans la forêt, elle s'est blessée à la cheville. J'ai pensé que peut-être… »_

_« Oh bien sûr ! Tu as bien fait Jasper, je suis fière de toi ! Viens mon enfant, tu dois être frigorifiée avec seulement cette fine chemise de nuit et tes cheveux mouillés ! »_

Jasper… C'était donc ainsi que se nommait son sauveur… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de trop réfléchir à ce que lui évoquait ce nom, car déjà ladite Esmée la prenait par les épaules, l'entraînant vers le salon où crépitait un feu qui emplissait la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, le temps pour l'autre homme de jeter un œil à sa cheville légèrement enflée. Il s'affaira à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé, avant de sortir d'on ne sait où une trousse pleine de bandages et remèdes en tout genre. Bien que plein de précautions, Alice sentit une douleur fulgurante la traverser quand il prit le petit pied entre ses mains pour l'immobiliser. Retenant un cri, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Etonnamment la douleur disparut presqu'instantanément, remplacée par une étrange langueur. Elle s'aperçut alors que Jasper venait de faire son entrée dans le salon lui aussi, des vêtements secs ayant remplacés ceux mouillés et salis qu'il portait un peu plus tôt. Une serviette reposait sur ses larges épaules, évitant aux boucles blondes indisciplinées de tremper le tissu de sa chemise. Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens un instant. Esmée revint rapidement auprès d'eux, une serviette et des vêtements propres plein les bras. Demandant à celui qu'Alice devina être son époux s'il considérait qu'elle pourrait marcher, elle entreprit de l'emmener vers la salle de bain la plus proche pour la débarbouiller un peu. Jasper acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille fut emmenée sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Là elle fut promptement déshabillée, plongée dans un bain chaud et lavée, avant d'être enveloppée dans une serviette deux fois plus grande qu'elle. Elle enfila ensuite une nouvelle chemise de nuit au tissu particulièrement fin et couteux, probablement très en vogue dans la haute société. D'abord un peu gênée, elle s'y trouva vite à l'aise, et esquissa un sourire quand son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Jamais encore elle n'avait porté de vêtements si luxueux, et elle ne pouvait nier que la sensation lui plaisait beaucoup…

Elle fut ensuite conduite dans une chambre immense au milieu de laquelle trônait le plus grand lit qu'elle ait jamais vu. Esmée la pria d'aller y prendre un peu de repos, l'aidant à s'installer confortablement entre les draps de soie. Ils parleraient demain avait-elle dit de sa voix presque chantante. Les émotions de la journée ajoutées à la fatigue de sa course effrénée à travers les bois eurent rapidement raison d'elle, et ce fut à peine si elle entendit son hôte quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds quand Morphée l'appela à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle dormit d'un sommeil calme et réparateur, aucun cauchemar ni vision ne venant la hanter. Et pendant tout le temps qu'elle reposait, petite silhouette fragile perdue au milieu des énormes coussins et couvertures de toutes sortes, Jasper resta près d'elle, l'observant attentivement, totalement fasciné par la si petite main qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

* * *

**_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et pour m'avoir mis dans vos alertes, ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre mes histoires, et que je resterai à la hauteur de vos espérances dans les chapitres à venir! très vite pour la suite!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Allez, voilà la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré! Juste une petite note pour remercier tous les gens qui ont posté des reviews et m'ont rajoutée à leurs alertes, ça me fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir, et j'espère continuer à vous plaire!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Trust me

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil perçait doucement à travers les stores de la fenêtre. Elle se sentait bien mieux, reposée, et plus confortablement installée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours des dernières années. Son regard se posa soudain sur sa main, légèrement engourdie par le froid. Elle fut surprise de la trouver enveloppée par celle de Jasper, toujours assis à son côté. Avait-il passé toute la nuit dans cette position ? Ca avait dû être particulièrement inconfortable !!! Comme elle se redressait il posa finalement son regard sur elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas l'embarrasser, avant de se lever pour appeler Carlisle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà le médecin entrait dans la chambre, s'empressant de vérifier l'état de sa cheville. Bien qu'un peu enflée, il fut rassuré de n'y trouver aucune cassure. Un peu de repos suffirait à la rétablir parfaitement. Esmée fit alors son entrée, plusieurs robes et corsets dans les bras. Une séance d'habillage se profilait, et les hommes ne furent que trop heureux de pouvoir s'éclipser de la chambre.

_« Mme Cullen, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour la gentillesse et toutes ces attentions que vous me témoignez… »_

_« Allons allons pas de Madame Cullen entre nous, appelle moi donc Esmée. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Si Jasper t'a amenée ici, alors c'est que tu dois être une personne très importante pour lui. Cela fait donc de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ce garçon n'est pas du genre très démonstratif tu sais, il a donc peu d'amis… »_

Alice resta silencieuse un instant, absorbant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme qui s'affairait à lui trouver la tenue idéale. Jasper ne lui avait pas paru si rustre à première vue, au contraire, elle l'avait trouvé charmant, et si bien élevé… Elle avait de suite pensé qu'il était du genre à attirer l'attention des gens, surtout avec un physique si avantageux. Elle-même n'était pas particulièrement populaire, et n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parler… C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sentie si proche de lui dès le début…

Lorsqu'elle se décida à revenir sur terre, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était entièrement habillée, et son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune lady assez séduisante. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, et les mots lui manquaient. Esmée l'avait vêtue d'une robe que beaucoup auraient considérée comme inappropriée. En effet elle ne couvrait ses jambes que jusqu'au genou, dévoilant une peau diaphane dénuée d'imperfection. Bien que peu au courant de ce genre de choses, Alice savait que ce type de vêtements était fort à la mode ces dernières temps, elle l'avait vu dans les journaux, et de plus en plus de jeunes femmes avaient fini par porter ces tenues. Ses courts cheveux noirs la mettaient pour une fois à son avantage, le joli ruban blanc prêté pour l'occasion lui donnant l'air d'une de ces « Flappers » comme on les appelait. Un petit peu de maquillage – sacrilège aurait pensé sa mère – et elle serait fin prête ! Elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait vite s'habituer à tout ce luxe après la vie de dévote qu'elle avait été contrainte d'adopter ces dernières années…

Ainsi parée de ses magnifiques atours, elle sortit de la chambre, et fut surprise de trouver Jasper négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il leva les yeux sur elle à la seconde où elle sortit de la chambre, et fut parfaitement ébloui. Il l'avait trouvée jolie dans la forêt, au naturel, ne portant qu'une chemise de nuit usée et pieds nus… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la vision quasi enchanteresse qu'il eût d'elle en ce moment. Cette apparition quasi angélique supplanta même un instant son obsession pour son sang, preuve qu'elle avait produit son effet. Elle rougit quand elle sentit son regard glisser sur elle d'un air appréciateur, et elle fut certaine que son cœur manqua un battement quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement de surprise à la vue de ses jambes nues. Elle tâcha de se ressaisir bien vite, l'arrivée d'Esmée derrière elle l'y aidant grandement.

Tentant de cacher son trouble par déjà trop voyant, Jasper lui offrit son bras, insistant pour qu'elle repose son poids sur lui plutôt que sur sa cheville. Ses manières étaient impeccables, et Alice se demanda s'il était bien réel ou si tout cela n'était une fois de plus que le produit de son imagination. Il l'accompagna au salon, celui là même où elle s'était retrouvée la veille, où elle put mieux l'apprécier à la lumière du jour. Le mobilier, bien qu'ancien, était visiblement de qualité et la personne qui avait aménagé la pièce avait du goût. Quelques tableaux trônaient aux murs, et on pouvait apercevoir quelques photographies de jeunes gens disposées ici et là sur la cheminée et les petits guéridons. Cette famille était riche, plus aucun doute là-dessus…

_« L'idée de vous presser me répugne, mais il nous faut parler Mademoiselle Alice… »_

_« Oh… Oui, bien sûr… »_

Elle avait espéré, bien que sans grande conviction, qu'il aurait oublié la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eus. Elle craignait qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle, et pire, qu'il n'ait fait que gagner du temps en la ramenant dans cette incroyable demeure en attendant que les hommes en blancs ne viennent la chercher. Mais la lueur de ses yeux semblait indiquer qu'il était honnête, et qu'il voulait sincèrement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la forêt. Elle inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement.

_« Hier, vous m'avez dit que vous nous aviez « vu__s » en rêve bien avant que cela ne se passe. Etes-vous bien sure de cela ? Vous savez, il existe parfois des sensations de déjà-vu, mais qui ne sont que le produit de l'imagination… Notre esprit aime à se jouer de nous… »_

Sa voix était calme, douce et incroyablement apaisante. Totalement hypnotisée par ses intonations chaudes, elle nota même une pointe d'accent. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit d'une région du Sud du pays ? Elle ne releva aucune accusation dans ses paroles, juste une simple hypothèse. Il devait avoir énormément réfléchi à tout cela la nuit dernière pendant qu'elle dormait, tentant de rationaliser la situation. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

_« Non Jasper, ce n'était pas qu'une sensation de déjà-vu… c'était bien réel. Je nous ai vus, dans cette forêt, sous la pluie. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je vois certaines choses, vraiment… »_

Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait jamais réellement cru à ses affirmations. Aux yeux de tous, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille un peu extravagante qui cherchait à attirer l'attention et qui embarrassait sa famille. A tel point qu'ils avaient fini par l'envoyer là-bas, dans cet endroit qui ressemblait plus à un mouroir qu'à une pension… Une larme brilla au coin de son œil en souvenir des dernières années qu'elle avait passé à se convaincre qu'ils reviendraient la chercher, que ce ne serait que temporaire…

_« Je vous crois. Du moins je le veux. Je sais que vous dîtes la vérité. »_

Jasper était un homme de peu de mots, et pourtant de ses paroles semblait profonde, sage. Alors qu'il lui dise qu'il croyait à ses révélations, c'était un peu comme lui offrir un magnifique cadeau… Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut en un beau sourire illuminant son visage, et elle prit ses mains toujours gelées entre les siennes. Ce garçon avait décidément une bien mauvaise circulation du sang…

_« Merci Jasper… Cela compte énormément pour moi. »_

_« Bien. J'ai discuté avec Carlisle et Esmée. Puisque visiblement vous n'avez nulle part où aller, ils sont d'accord pour que vous restiez ici pour le moment. Avez-vous eu d'autres « visions » de ce que nous sommes censés faire de vous ? »_

Elle secoua la tête. Etonnamment elle n'avait eu aucune prémonition la nuit dernière, son sommeil n'ayant pas été interrompu une seule fois. C'était vraiment étrange, probablement la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Jasper pressa alors sa main dans un geste rassurant, avant d'annoncer qu'il lui fallait s'absenter la journée, mais qu'il reviendrait avant le coucher du soleil. Certaines affaires à traiter avait-il dit. Laissant la jeune fille aux soins d'Esmée, il quitta le salon, luttant désespérément contre la soif dévorante qui le consumait. S'il lui fallait chasser tous les jours de la sorte, la forêt serait bientôt vidée de toute sa faune… Mais le plus important était qu'il parvienne à se maîtriser en sa présence, et qu'il parvienne à élucider la raison d'une telle attirance pour une simple humaine. Non, ce n'était pas ça, pas une simple humaine… Elle était beaucoup plus que ça, il fallait bien qu'il se l'admette.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins confuses, il quitta la maison en direction de la montagne, en quête d'un peu de sang frais qui l'aiderait à s'ôter de la tête l'image d'une Alice souriante qui provoquait d'étranges sensations au plus profond de son être, là où il n'y avait plus rien depuis des décennies…

* * *

**_Voili voilou, à très bientôt pour la suite! N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, je m'en régale quotidiennement, surtout au bureau quand on me rend dingue!! :) ++_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Et oui, déjà une suite! j'étais inspirée, alors je me suis dis 'allons-y!' Le développement de leur relation peut paraître un peu rapide, je m'en excuse, mais plus j'essaye de ralentir et plus Jasper et Alice tombent amoureux alors bon. ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Attirance vs Sentiments

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants pour Jasper. Bien que maîtrisant sa soif avec plus d'habilité à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, la douleur et la frustration qui les accompagnaient devenaient difficilement supportables. De même il était parfois difficile de cacher sa véritable nature à Alice, celle-ci commençant à trouver étrange de ne jamais le voir manger ou dormir… Afin de mieux se contrôler, il s'était astreint à aller chasser tous les deux-trois jours, temps suffisant pour ne pas que le changement de couleur de ses pupilles n'alerte la jeune fille.

Cette rude épreuve s'accompagna aussi de son lot de moments forts agréables, comme lorsqu'elle évoqua son désir de s'instruire à son côté. Bien qu'elle se refuse encore de parler de l'endroit où elle était retenue avant, il avait facilement pu comprendre qu'Alice était issue d'une famille relativement aisée. En plus d'avoir une posture tout à fait correcte, des manières et un discours acceptables, elle savait en effet parfaitement lire et écrire, et démontrait de quelques connaissances au piano. Il avait donc accepté de lui enseigner un peu d'histoire, et des langues utiles telles l'espagnol et le français. Elle se révéla être une élève sérieuse et studieuse, à l'opposé complet de son caractère habituel si enjoué. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que la raison d'une telle assiduité ne relevait pas tant d'une soif de connaissance incontrôlable que de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son séduisant professeur.

En effet à mesure que le temps passait sur la maisonnée, Alice avait senti son attirance pour Jasper grandir en elle de jour en jour, et le retour de ses visions l'avait confortée dans son idée. Le destin l'avait placé sur son chemin pour une raison, et le destin ne se trompait jamais dans son cas. Non que sa prédiction ait été très précise. Elle les avait seulement « vus » ensemble, dans cette même clairière où ils avaient parlé ce fameux soir. Il s'était subrepticement approché d'elle, très près, trop près, assez pour en être indécent. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, au contraire, elle lui souriait en serrant sa main dans la sienne, complètement envoûtée par le regard mordoré du jeune homme. Alice avait interprété cette vision comme un signe que leur relation allait s'améliorer, et peut-être se transformer en quelque chose de merveilleux… Elle l'avait revue plusieurs fois encore, toujours inchangée, et chaque fois cette même impression que Jasper était celui qui lui était destiné…

C'était le genre de pensées qui l'habitaient encore en ce jour, alors qu'il tentait de la familiariser avec l'histoire de la Guerre de Sécession, qu'il semblait avoir bien à cœur. L'écoutant distraitement, elle préféra se focaliser sur la beauté presqu'aveuglante de son professeur. Il portait un costume à la mode épousant à la perfection sa silhouette fine mais musclée. Comme à son habitude ses boucles blondes tombaient négligemment sur son visage chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers le livre qui leur servait de manuel, et Alice ne se lassait pas de le voir les remettre paresseusement derrière ses oreilles d'un geste mécanique. Combien de fois s'était-elle déjà imaginée les remettre en place elle-même, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure qui avait l'air si douce… Non non, se concentrer. La seconde bataille de Bull Run, en 1862… Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il à tant de détails sur cette guerre ?! Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces bougeaient inlassablement, formant des mots, et la jeune fille s'imaginait les nombreuses autres choses qu'elles pourraient accomplir, accolées aux siennes…

Il savait pertinemment qu'Alice ne suivait plus ce qu'il disait depuis un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait senti son changement d'émotions un peu plus tôt. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Bien que non expert en la psychologie féminine, il n'était pas idiot pour autant, et avait reconnu ce sentiment d'attirance naissant en elle. Il ne fut même pas surpris, mettant cette réaction sur le compte de sa nature première. Les vampires étaient modelés pour séduire les humains, et tout en eux invitait à l'envie. Alice n'était pas la première à succomber à son charme, mais elle était la seule à jamais avoir produit un tel effet retour sur lui. Inquiet, il s'était finalement confié à Carlisle la veille alors qu'elle était profondément endormie.

Les deux hommes avaient longuement discuté, cherchant à expliquer l'étrange fascination de Jasper pour cette jeune humaine. Certes son sang était attirant, mais pas au point d'en perdre la raison. Etait-ce dû à son étrange faculté de prévoir l'avenir ? Peu probable… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Esmée suggéra que peut-être il avait développé des sentiments pour elle que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Etait-il possible qu'il l'aimât ? Non, c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de chose… Pourtant… Il s'était interdit ce sentiment il y a des lustres, et ne se souvenait pas avoir soudainement changé d'avis. Ce devait être l'odeur de son sang qui le rendait fou, au point qu'il ne pouvait passer plus de quelques heures loin d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait plus la faire quitter ses pensées, jours et nuits, et sans que le moindre contact de leurs mains ne déclenche un courant électrique dans tout son corps… Il ne pouvait en effet nier l'effet que provoquait son sourire, et parfois son rire si angélique. Et la joie et la bonne humeur perpétuelle qui l'entouraient, et sa gentillesse… C'était absurde. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux.

_« Quelques semaines, quelques années, quelle différence cela fait-il quand on a l'éternité pour seule compagnie ? »_

Il avait longuement médité ces quelques mots prononcés par Carlisle. Peut-être avait-il raison, le temps n'entrait pas en ligne de compte dans son cas, contrairement aux humains qui en restaient assujettis tout au long de leur courte vie. Sous cet angle il était donc envisageable qu'il se soit épris d'Alice. Mais même en admettant que cela soit possible, que pouvait-il bien y faire ?

_« Peut-être as-tu finalement trouvé la compagne qui t'est destinée Jasper… Cela expliquerait les sentiments que tu éprouves à son égard. Peut-être est-il temps que tu en fasses une des nôtres… »_

L'idée l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et il l'avait rejetée avec tout autant de véhémence. Jamais il n'accepterait de la forcer à adopter une autre vie, à renoncer à toutes ces choses auxquelles elle avait droit… Ce genre de décision ne lui appartenait pas, et jamais il ne l'imposerait à quiconque. Il pourrait bien entendu lui laisser le choix, mais comment être sûr qu'elle ne réagirait pas de manière impulsive, caractéristique due à son jeune âge, pour ensuite le regretter d'ici quelques années ? Et puis, comment savoir ce qu'elle penserait de lui une fois qu'elle le verrait vraiment, son corps couvert de cicatrices rappelant à tout un chacun le danger qu'il représentait pour ses semblables? Et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était. Il avait bien réussi à lui cacher la vérité jusqu'à maintenant, alors quelle serait sa réaction si elle savait ? Elle prendrait peur, surement. Il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Elle tenterait de s'échapper… Et ne pouvant prendre le risque de la laisser révéler leur nature au monde entier, il serait obligé de la tuer, de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, réveillant le monstre qui grondait au fond de ses entrailles.

La simple évocation de l'idée lui arracha un frisson. Alice le remarqua, et ramena son attention sur le cours. Se concentrer, ils devaient tous les deux se concentrer…

* * *

**_Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un prof comme Jasper ... Je crois que le chapitre sur la Guerre de Sécession m'aurait paru bien plus intéressant à l'époque si c'était lui qui me l'avait enseignée et non un vieux prof rabougri... :o) N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en postant vos commentaires!!! ++_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Rho j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre, je l'avais en tête depuis un moment, et je suis contente de finalement l'avoir pondu!!! j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi!!! N'oubliez pas de poster vos impressions! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Rien ne sert de lutter…

Les journées se succédèrent, Alice et Jasper passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble, apprenant à mieux se connaître à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. La jeune femme était maintenant certaine de ses sentiments envers lui, et ses visions les concernant se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Parfois elle les voyait seulement se parler, une distance respectable entre eux. D'autres fois, et elle se languissait de ces visions, elle les voyait tendrement enlacés, lui caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts, murmurant quelques douces paroles à son oreille. Elle se réveillait généralement juste après, souvent un peu déçue, mais heureuse. Néanmoins elle le savait, ses visions étaient imprécises, et il pouvait très bien s'écouler des semaines ou des mois avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Si bien sûr il s'agissait de visions et non de produits de son imagination.

La seule chose qui lui semblait étrange, c'était l'attitude presque distante qu'avait adopté Jasper ces derniers jours. Cela ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'elle avait vu, et surtout la peinait beaucoup. Alors que souvent il prenait sa main lors de leurs promenades champêtres, récemment il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés ou devant elle, et restait étrangement silencieux. Elle avait bien essayé de le dérider, en vain. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de renouer le contact, de se rapprocher de lui, il finissait par se renfermer sur lui-même, une étrange expression de douleur habitant ses traits. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait changé d'avis ? S'était-il lassé de sa compagnie, cherchant un moyen politiquement correct de la renvoyer à sa vie d'avant ? L'idée la terrifia soudain, réalisant que jamais plus elle ne pourrait envisager de passer un seul instant sans Jasper, l'homme qui avait éveillé en elle tant de choses jusque là inconnues.

Si elle avait su la bataille qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui, si elle avait pu voir combien il lui était devenu difficile de simplement frôler sa main de la sienne… Il souffrait, atrocement. Ce simple sentiment amoureux s'était mué en un désir presqu'obsessionnel de la faire sienne, et seconde après seconde il lui fallait faire preuve de toute sa force et de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas devenir fou. Car jour et nuit, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Alice, à son doux visage souriant, à son rire enchanteur, à la douceur de sa peau. Mais il se refusait toujours à la transformer, à lui voler l'innocence qui lui revenait de droit. Il l'aimait, follement, et même s'il était incapable de savoir comment c'était arrivé à présent il n'en doutait plus. Pour seulement un sourire il était prêt à lui décrocher la lune, et rien ne le comblait davantage que de la regarder sommeiller paisiblement toute la nuit. Mais il s'était résolu à s'éloigner d'elle, pour son propre bien, et pour le leur à tous les deux. Sa condition faisait de lui un danger permanent pour elle, et l'amour qu'il éprouvait le poussait à vouloir la préserver de sa monstruosité coûte que coûte. Il redoutait qu'elle ne découvre ce qu'il était. Elle méritait d'avoir une vie normale, et sa présence ne l'y aidait pas.

Mais jour après jour il repoussait le moment fatidique où il lui faudrait la quitter, se raccrochant désespérément aux émotions si intenses qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. C'est pourquoi ce jour là, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la forêt comme à leur habitude, il fut surpris de constater un changement brutal dans ses sentiments. Se retournant vers elle, il trouva une Alice tremblante, les yeux pleins de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Aussitôt il fut à son côté, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

_« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Ses épaules se secouèrent une fois, silencieusement, comme si elle cherchait à étrangler le sanglot qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, et faisant fi de toutes les précautions qu'il s'imposait habituellement, posa ses mains sur ses épaules en plongeant ses yeux assombris par la soif dans les siens. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder, et ne retenant plus ses larmes elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippant violemment à sa chemise. Pris de cours, il resta immobile un instant, avant de refermer ses bras autour de la fragile silhouette de la jeune fille. Son odeur était entêtante, et il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser de vie, envoyant le sang dans les diverses extrémités de son corps. Une nouvelle fois il fit preuve d'une maîtrise de soi exemplaire, et commença à caresser ses cheveux dans un geste qu'il voulut rassurant. Les sanglots s'atténuèrent bientôt, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal grâce à son intervention. Finalement calmée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_« Jasper, pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »_

_« Alice, non, jamais. Je… Vous ne devriez pas fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé… »_

_« Et bien tu as mal pensé ! Ne vois-tu donc pas combien j'ai besoin de toi ? Je… Oh et puis inutile de nier l'évidence ! Je nous ai vus Jasper, toi et moi, ensemble, heureux. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais au fond de moi que tu es fait pour moi, et j'ai la prétention de croire que je suis faite pour toi aussi. Alors je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, ne t'éloignes plus de moi… »_

De nouveau les larmes refirent surface, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, elle avait replongé son visage dans son torse, ses petites mains tenant fermement le tissu à présent humide. Bien que conscient des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, l'entendre les énoncer à haute voix l'avait troublé au plus haut point, réanimant ses impossibles espoirs d'une vie à ses côtés. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien assez tôt, Alice commençant à frissonner entre ses bras malgré le manteau de tweed qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Il se rappela alors pourquoi ce ne serait jamais possible entre eux, et déjà il mettait fin à leur étreinte, ses mains restant néanmoins sur ses épaules.

_« Alice, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de rester à vos côtés, mais croyez-moi, cela ne serait que source de malheurs et__ de danger pour vous. Et vous voir triste ou blessée sont les dernières choses que je veux pour vous… »_

_« Balivernes ! Je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout… Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de me parler ? J'ai bien conscience qu'il y a quelque chose qui te retient, mais je ne comprends pas… Est-ce parce que je suis trop petite ? Ou parce que je suis trop jeune ? J'aurai bientôt 19 ans tu sais…»_

_« L'âge n'a rien à voir… ni votre taille ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs… »_

_« Alors quel est le problème Jasper ? »_

Tout en disant ça, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une torture inhumaine, et se mordit la lèvre avec violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la vider de son sang dans l'instant. Elle prit son geste pour une réaction de rejet, et retira aussitôt sa main, détournant le regard. Il sentit aussitôt sa tristesse et son désespoir.

Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais faire un jour. Désireux de faire disparaître cette soudaine mésestime d'elle-même, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit, la confusion habitant maintenant son beau visage. Il murmura alors un presqu'inaudible _« ne bougez surtout pas »_ auquel elle acquiesça d'un battement de cils, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle était heureuse qu'il la tienne fermement à ce moment là, car elle en était certaine, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. A l'instant où il l'avait embrassée, tout s'était mis à tourner très vite autour d'elle, la plongeant dans une atmosphère de pur bonheur. Comme elle se l'était imaginée des centaines de fois, les lèvres de Jasper étaient douces, et tendres, et bien que n'ayant jamais expérimenté pareille chose avant, elle était persuadée qu'aucun homme ne pourrait jamais atteindre sa perfection. Elle aurait voulu glisser ses bras autour de son cou, enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée, mais elle se força à se rappeler les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé juste avant. Ne pas bouger. Elle ignorait la raison d'une telle demande, mais avait trop peur de rompre le charme pour lui désobéir. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, qui sembla hélas sonner la fin de leur moment si magique…

Les émotions qui l'envahirent furent indescriptibles. Un mélange de passion, de douceur mais aussi de désir quasi incontrôlable de goûter à son sang s'insinuèrent en lui, le forçant à se contrôler de toute son âme, si tant est qu'il en avait toujours une. Il avait déjà embrassé des femmes, il était même loin d'être inexpérimenté, mais pourtant jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle ardeur, une telle fougue lors d'un simple baiser. Mais la brûlure au fond de sa gorge, et l'innocence d'Alice l'empêchait de s'abandonner complètement à cette étreinte. Il s'écarta finalement d'elle à regret, guettant la moindre de ses réactions…

* * *

**_A très vite pour la suite! Et merci tout plein pour les gentils commentaires!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Alors, gros chapitre, sans doute le plus long qu'il m'ait été donné d'écrire, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper... Bon alors sans grande surprise j'ai un peu été piocher dans l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, mais après tout, je fais ce que je veux c'est mon histoire ^^. j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Révélations

Les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient empourprées devant l'intensité du regard de son compagnon, et elle avait bien du mal à garder ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Instinctivement elle avait porté la main à ses lèvres, savourant la sensation encore présente de leur chaste baiser. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, effrayés à l'idée de rompre le charme. Il s'y attela finalement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

_« Je suis désolé Alice, je n'aurais jamais dû… C'était irréfléchi de ma part…»_

_« Non !! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Je t'en prie… »_

_« Si vous saviez ce que je suis… Si vous connaissiez la vérité alors vous me supplieriez de retirer ce souvenir de votre esprit. »_

_« Alors explique-moi… Parle-moi je t'en conjure… »_

Déjà son regard se faisait fuyant, il ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, au milieu de la forêt, à l'endroit même où quelques temps auparavant il s'était saisi de sa main dans un geste aussi spontané qu'inconvenant. Le souvenir de leur baiser semblait néanmoins encore bien présent dans son esprit, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, leur goût à peine altéré par le discret rose à lèvres emprunté à Rosalie durant son absence, son souffle court, la caresse de ses cils contre sa peau…

Encore et encore, il entendit les mots de Carlisle résonner dans sa tête. Il serait si simple de faire d'elle sa compagne dans l'éternité… Elle était si désirable, si abandonnée… A en juger de la situation, elle n'avait ni foyer ni famille qui l'attendait. Et sa vie de mortelle se raccourcissait de minutes en minutes, la forçant à renoncer à sa jeunesse… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la mordre sans son consentement. D'abord elle devait savoir. Il devrait lui dire ce qu'il était, et les choix qui se présentaient à elle, et leurs conséquences… Au risque de devoir la perdre à tout jamais…

_« Jasper… »_

_« Alice… Vous souhaitez vraiment que nous ayons cette conversation ici ? »_

Elle hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur une souche et l'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Il s'exécuta, et déjà elle venait de nouveau se réfugier dans ses bras. Il ne lutta pas, conscient qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois où il pourrait la serrer contre lui.

_« Vous êtes-vous jamais demandée pourquoi certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour être ensemble ? »_

_« Jasper, je sais que ce n'est pas notre cas. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur. Et j'aime à croire que mes sentiments sont partagés ! »_

_« Ils le sont, n'ayez crainte… Ou plutôt si, craignez-le, car c'est peut-être ce qui pourrait causer votre perte, et la mienne… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Alors il me faudra vous montrer, que vous le voyiez de vos propres yeux. »_

Elle parut un instant surprise, mais le fut encore davantage quand il se releva brusquement, l'entraînant vers une clairière en se saisissement de son poignet. Il marcha rapidement, maîtrisant sa cadence autant que faire se peut, avant de s'arrêter brutalement, la faisant se cogner contre son épaule de marbre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais elle avait confiance en lui, alors elle resta silencieuse et attendit. Il regarda un instant vers le ciel, avant de s'écarter d'elle de quelques pas. Il se tenait maintenant dans le petit faisceau de lumière que les nuages quasi constants de la région avaient laissé filtré.

Et là elle vit la chose la plus incroyable de sa courte existence. Il brillait. Non, étincelait de mille feux… Son visage, ses bras, ses mains, le soleil jouait de ses reflets sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte, à l'instar d'un diamant exposé à la lumière. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux puis les rouvrit, surprise de le trouver toujours rayonnant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et constata la tristesse qui l'habitait. Cela lui fit un coup au cœur, et déjà ses pieds la menèrent à lui. Doucement elle reprit sa main, et la posa contre sa joue. Elle le sentit frémir, hésiter.

_« Donc tu brilles au soleil, la belle affaire, en quoi cela affecte-t-il notre relation ? »_

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait volontiers trouvé sa réplique amusante, mais l'instant était crucial, elle devait savoir toute la vérité. Et le fait qu'il scintille sous le soleil n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

_« Ce n'est pas tout Alice… »_

_« Alors quoi d'autre ? »_

_« Je ne mange pas, ne dors pas. »_

_« Jamais ? »_

_« Jamais. »_

Elle parut prendre la nouvelle avec diplomatie. Cela l'encouragea à continuer, et dieu savait qu'il avait besoin de courage pour la suite.

_« Ma peau est en permanence glacée, et je suis incroyablement fort aussi… »_

_« Vantard. »_

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton léger, comme pour une plaisanterie. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle voulait seulement qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il lui dise tout de lui, pour qu'enfin leur amour puisse éclater au grand jour.

_« Je ne vieillis pas non plus. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas 20 ans ? »_

_« Cela fait près de 60 ans que j'ai eu 20 ans Alice… »_

Il lut la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle commençait à assimiler la nouvelle. Un être qui ne vieillit pas, ne mange pas, ne dort pas non plus, qui a une peau aussi froide que la glace, et aussi forte que la pierre… Cela n'avait pas de sens… Pourtant elle ne flancha pas, ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, et ses mains tenant fermement celle du jeune homme entre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais sa détermination était sans faille, il fallait donc qu'il continue. Mais elle l'interrompit.

_« Jasper… Je crois savoir ce que tu es en train de me dire… »_

_« Vraiment ? Car si c'était le cas, vous seriez en train de courir loin, très loin de moi. »_

_« Ce serait bien inutile. Tu me rattraperais en un rien de temps n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Surement. Mais je suis sérieux, je suis dangereux Alice. Je vous ai dit que je ne mangeais pas, ce n'est pas complètement exact. Je me nourris, seulement pas de la même chose que vous… »_

Elle retint son souffle, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Cela paraissait surréaliste, et pourtant c'était vrai. Et tout cela ne prendrait sens qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait formulé à voix haute. Elle serra plus fort sa main, effrayée qu'il ne la retire.

_« Je n'ai pas peur Jasper. »_

_« Vous devriez. »_

_« Je sais ce que tu es. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, mais... Tu es un vampire n'est-ce pas ?»_

Il frémit à nouveau en l'entendant prononcer le mot. Elle savait. Tout était fini à présent, elle allait partir loin de lui, et sa dernière bonne action serait de la laisser s'éloigner, par amour pour elle. Parce qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de mettre fin à sa vie. Il saurait raisonner Carlisle et Esmée, et nul doute qu'il parviendrait à faire entendre raison à Edward et les autres quand ils reviendraient de leur voyage en Europe. Il ferma les yeux un instant et acquiesça, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais celle qu'il reçut fut radicalement différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Elle croyait à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un vampire… Ces créatures de légendes qu'elle avait entraperçues dans les livres de la bibliothèque de chez ses parents, il y a bien des années. Il était impensable qu'elles existent réellement. Et pourtant tout portait à croire le contraire. Etait-elle une fois de plus plongée dans une illusion créée par son cerveau visiblement malade ? Non, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Tout paraissait si réel, que ce soit la sensation de sa robe sur sa chair, ou bien le contact de la peau si lisse et froide de la main de Jasper, et même le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore davantage… Elle décida alors que tout ceci était la réalité, et qu'elle devait y croire. Jasper était un vampire. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une créature de la nuit. Un être se nourrissant de la vie des hommes, ne survivant que grâce au liquide précieux qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Elle comprit soudain la raison de son malaise, et de la distance qu'il avait toujours pris soin d'établir entre eux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ! Evidemment que la situation lui avait parue si compliquée ! Il luttait contre l'envie perpétuelle de boire son sang ! Mais pourtant, depuis toutes ces semaines, il ne l'avait pas fait, s'occupant d'elle comme d'une princesse, veillant à ce que ses moindres désirs ne soient exaucés, et prenant garde que jamais elle ne se blesse. Il lui aurait pourtant été si facile de céder à ses instincts, et de se délecter de son sang. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait… D'un coup, ses sentiments pour lui avaient atteint une nouvelle dimension, plus profonde, plus intense.

Se laissant guider par ses émotions, elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes pour un baiser plein de passion, bien loin de celui échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'eut ni la force ni la présence d'esprit de la repousser, et la serra instinctivement tout contre lui, savourant cette soudaine proximité retrouvée. Pris dans l'intensité du moment, il oublia sa soif dévorante quelques secondes, se délectant des petites mains qui avaient trouvé refuge dans ses cheveux. Il soupira d'aise un instant, mais déjà le monstre se réveilla en lui, l'obligeant à repousser la jeune femme avant de ne lui faire du mal.

_« Alice, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas… »_

_« Je ne m'en irai pas Jasper. »_

_« Je ne suis pas assez fort. »_

_« Je le suis assez pour nous deux. »_

_« Je ne veux pas vous blesser. »_

_« J'ai confiance. Nous trouverons un moyen de rendre notre amour possible.»_

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Jasper réfléchit si oui ou non il devait révéler à Alice la possibilité qui s'offrait à elle. Il la tenait toujours entre ses bras, ses mâchoires se serrant et se desserrant à mesure que la soif envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps.

_« Il existe un moyen Alice, mais je refuse d'y recourir. »_

_« Quel est-il ? »_

_« Je pourrais faire de vous l'une des nôtres.»_

Elle le regarda soudain, ébahie. Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Elle pourrait à son tour devenir éternelle, et forte, et incroyablement jolie. Elle n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles que le jour ou la nuit, et surtout, elle pourrait rester pour toujours à ses côtés, sans craindre qu'il ne perde le contrôle et ne la tue.

_« Alors fais-le. »_

_« Non Alice, jamais. »_

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure. Il devait la convaincre que ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne pouvait lui infliger pareille souffrance. Lui-même se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque quand Maria avait fait de lui un vampire. La douleur du sang qui quittait ses membres lentement, remplacé par le venin, son cœur qui s'était arrêté de battre, cette sensation de se consumer tout entier sans retour possible, non jamais il ne lui infligerait ça. Elle n'y survivrait pas, elle était bien trop fragile… Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, le désir de la garder pour lui le tenaillait, il voulait en faire sa compagne…

_« Tu as peur de te lasser de moi avec le temps ? »_

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une tristesse si intense qu'elle lui brisa le cœur, figurativement bien sûr. Quelle idée, se lasser d'elle ? Non, jamais cela ne lui serait possible, il l'aimait d'un amour infini, et même l'éternité ne pourrait changer cela. Mais en lui répondant par l'affirmative, elle s'en irait, et cela préserverait sa vie… C'était la solution la plus raisonnable à adopter, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire.

_« Jamais je ne saurais me lasser de vous Alice. C'est impossible »_

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir faire de moi un vampire ? »_

_« Il y a tant de raisons… Tout d'abord la souffrance, il s'agit d'un procédé particulièrement douloureux, et m'en savoir responsable… Et il y a aussi le risque que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter… Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de vous avoir tuée de ma main… Et vous obliger à adopter une vie de recluse, évitant la lumière et les humains pour ne pas céder à la tentation… Sans compter que vous ne voudriez surement plus de moi une fois changée… »_

_« C'est ridicule, pourquoi mes sentiments changeraient-ils soudain ? »_

_« Parce que vous me verriez tel que je suis vraiment… »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Je suis un monstre Alice. Mon passé fut particulièrement sanglant et j'en porte aujourd'hui encore les traces sur mon corps. Vous ne pouvez pas les voir avec vos yeux d'humaine, mais avec des sens démultipliés, vous seriez effrayée par mon apparence. »_

Elle se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles. Il était différent de ce qu'elle voyait ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange, mais étonnamment elle ne paniquait pas et accueillait chaque nouvelle avec calme. Et elle savait au fond d'elle que même mutilé, Jasper serait toujours Jasper et qu'elle l'aimerait quelque soit son apparence. Elle était prête à souffrir le martyr pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de devenir celle qui partagerait son éternité.

_« Jasper, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi pour ton apparence, du moins pas seulement… Et je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, j'ai déjà connu ma part de souffrance par le passé, je suis assez forte. Je veux être comme toi. Je veux pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras comme dans mes visions, sans que la peur ou la retenue ne vienne s'immiscer entre nous… Je veux que tu m'embrasses encore, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Et si cela signifie renoncer à tout ce que je possède aujourd'hui, alors soit, je suis prête.__ »_

Il sentait sa volonté s'amenuiser à mesure qu'elle annonçait ses arguments. Lui aussi rêvait de la serrer dans ses bras, et de toutes ces autres choses si merveilleuses qu'il s'était imaginé dans ses moments de rêveries. Mais méritait-il vraiment ce bonheur ? Et surtout, comment être sûr qu'elle ne regretterait pas son choix par la suite ?... Il était confus à présent, et ne savait plus que faire…

_« Alice, accepteriez-vous de parler à Carlisle avant de prendre toute décision ? Il saura vous écouter, et mieux vous expliquer que moi les conséquences d'un tel choix. »_

_« Si c'est là ta seule condition, alors oui, je le ferai. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose en retour»_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Pourrais-tu cesser avec le 'vous' ? Je veux dire, ça devient ridicule, surtout maintenant que tu m'as avoué ton plus gros secret… »_

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était si adorable, même dans un moment si critique… En la convainquant de parler à Carlisle, il venait de gagner un peu de temps, si peu, mais c'était mieux que rien. Comme elle laissait ses doigts s'entremêler aux siens, il put sentir la joie irradier de la jeune fille, ses sentiments éclatant au grand jour. Peut-être lui aussi serait-il bientôt en mesure de laisser les siens ressurgir, peut-être…

* * *

**_Pfiou, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver comment me débarrasser du vouvoiement ^^. Oui, ça devenait un peu bizarre je trouve. Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!!! ++_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Nouveau chapitre! Après la déclaration d'amour, Alice rencontre le reste des Cullens. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Retrouvailles agitées

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison, Jasper s'arrêta soudain, détectant des odeurs familières. Alice l'imita à son tour, le regardant avec curiosité.

_« C'est bien ma veine, ils sont rentrés plus tôt que je ne le pensais… »_

Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre, seulement inquiète qu'il ne retire sa main de la sienne. Elle ne se lassait pas de la sensation de douceur qui se dégageait de sa paume, et ce malgré la perpétuelle froideur qui engourdissait un peu la sienne. C'était comme si leurs paumes avaient été sculptées pour s'épouser parfaitement… Durant tout le trajet retour il n'avait rien dit, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans doute cherchait-il un moyen de la convaincre de renoncer à devenir immortelle. Mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision, et n'avait accepté de parler à Carlisle que pour mettre fin à la discussion.

_« Mes « frères et sœurs » sont rentrés de leur voyage en Europe. Je doute qu'ils sautent de joie en v… en te voyant ici avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. »_

A ces mots il franchit le seuil de la maison, pour être assailli par quatre silhouettes difficilement identifiables. Un peu impressionnée, Alice se cacha derrière Jasper, agrippant son manteau avec nervosité. Elle put ainsi observer les nouvelles personnes qu'il avait appelé ses frères et sœurs. Tout d'abord il y avait un grand gaillard d'au moins deux mètres, aussi haut que large, à la musculature des plus impressionnantes. Il s'adressa à Jasper d'une grosse voix sympathique, lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule qui aurait sans doute fait voler la jeune fille à travers la pièce si elle lui avait été adressée. Il devait s'agir d'Emmett. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde d'une beauté indescriptible vêtue de la plus jolie robe qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, et qui la fit soudain se sentir laide et quelconque. Elle l'avait déjà aperçue sur des photographies dans la maison, et Esmée lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie. C'était donc à elle qu'appartenaient tous les vêtements somptueux qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée chez les Cullens. Sans doute ces derniers devaient ils mieux lui aller qu'à elle, se mit-elle à penser… Elle resserra sa prise sur le manteau de son aimé.

_« Jasper, peux-tu me dire pourquoi une humaine portant MES vêtements se cache derrière toi ? »_

_« Rose, du calme. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que vous êtes partis. Nous devrions aller en discuter tous ensemble au salon. »_

_« Je crois en effet que tu ferais mieux d'expliciter toutes ces pensées, je ne comprends rien. »_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze avait parlé, inquisiteur. Il était lui aussi très beau, fascinant même, mais d'une façon différente des autres. Alice ne sut pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par « expliciter ces pensées », mais elle ne sentit aucune animosité venir de lui, alors elle se détendit légèrement, sans lâcher Jasper pour autant. Tous la scrutaient attentivement, sur leurs gardes. Alice remarqua alors que tous avaient la même couleur dorée dans leurs yeux, et elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique typique aux vampires. Le garçon de tout à l'heure se retourna soudain violemment, le regard courroucé, vers Jasper.

_« Elle sait ?! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?!!!»_

_« Edward, chaque chose en son temps, s'il te plaît… »_

Alice était complètement perdue, les paroles d'Edward ne faisant pas sens pour elle, mais comme Jasper la menait elle aussi vers le salon, elle se laissa guider silencieusement, et fut soulagée de le voir s'asseoir à son côté avant de reprendre sa main. Les autres prirent place sur les différents fauteuils et sofas, les yeux rivés sur elle.

_« Alors ? Nous t'écoutons ! »_

_« Rose, s'il te plaît… Voici Alice. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques temps alors que je revenais d'aller chasser. Elle était en difficulté, et s'était blessée à la cheville, alors je l'ai ramenée ici pour que Carlisle puisse la soigner. »_

_« Et tu en as profité pour tout lui raconter à notre sujet ?! »_

_« Edward, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je… Certaines circonstances m'ont donné à réfléchir et… Il fallait que je lui dise…»_

Edward semblait complètement hors de lui, et lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de Jasper la seconde suivante, il parut sur le point de se jeter à son cou pour le tuer.

_« Par tous les Saints Jasper, tu es tombé amoureux de cette fille ?!!!!! Tu… Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit, enfin tu n'y penses pas ! »_

_« Il est quoi ?! Jasper, tu es vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle ? »_

Tous le regardaient avec un air frisant l'hystérie. Depuis son arrivée dans la famille il avait toujours été seul, et jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'il rencontre un jour quelqu'un capable de faire fondre son épaisse carapace émotionnelle, encore moins une simple humaine. Alice sursauta légèrement, embarrassée, essayant de se faire encore plus petite dans le sofa.

_« Calmez-vous un peu, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commis un crime… Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, c'est… c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »_

_« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions tu en as conscience ! »_

Jasper baissa les yeux, soupirant. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur expliquer la situation, ils la connaissaient déjà tous… Ou bien il devait la transformer, ou bien elle ne sortait pas de cette maison vivante, c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire Rosalie. Toujours aussi pleine de tact… Il leur expliqua que ce n'était pas aussi simple, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire subir les conséquences de ce qui ressemblait plus à un caprice de sa part qu'à une décision réfléchie. Alice essaya d'intervenir dans la conversation, mais chaque fois le jeune homme la forçait au silence, pressant plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Ignorant finalement son compagnon, elle se leva et prit la parole à son tour.

_« Excusez moi, mais c'est de moi qu'il s'agit dans cette affaire. Je veux vraiment que vous sachiez que quelque soit le dénouement de cette situation, je garderai votre secret. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de gens à qui le répéter, je suis seule depuis des années. Et les rares personnes à qui j'aurais pu parler ne me prêteraient aucune attention, vous pouvez me croire… Vous pourrez discuter avec Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai vécu en leur compagnie plusieurs semaines, ils savent qui je suis, et ont eu largement le temps de cerner ma personnalité. En ce qui concerne les sentiments que Jasper et moi éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, alors je vous demande de croire en leur existence, et sachez que je suis plus que prête à renoncer à mon humanité pour devenir l'une des votre, si telle est la seule solution. J'aime Jasper, de tout mon cœur, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés…»_

Le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes, Alice retrouva sa place auprès de Jasper, sa main fermement accroché à son bras qu'il n'avait heureusement pas retiré. Silencieux, chacun absorbait la tirade de la jeune fille, Edward continuant de scruter chacune de ses pensées avec prudence…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas! :o)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Voilà un bon gros chapitre 9, qui je dois le dire m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que la façon dont j'ai amené tout ça vous paraîtra plausible. Faites le moi savoir via les reviews! Je ne me lasse pas de lire vos commentaires, je les aime, je les adore, j'en rafole quoi! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Décision

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur la grande demeure des Cullen, et Alice était retournée dans sa chambre après la longue conversation qui avait suivi leur retour à la maison. Après son intervention très remarquée, tous avaient débattu de ce qu'il leur faudrait faire, et si oui ou non il fallait la transformer. Si elle s'était doutée de tout le chambardement qu'allait causer cette journée en se levant le matin, peut-être n'aurait elle pas quitté son lit… Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir ouvert son cœur à Jasper, puisque cela lui avait permis de connaître ses sentiments, et de vivre son tout premier baiser. Passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle se remémora ce moment, la douceur qu'il avait mis dans leur étreinte, et combien elle s'était abandonnée contre lui… Tellement prise dans ses souvenirs, elle ne l'entendit pas entrer dans sa chambre et elle sursauta quand il posa sa main sur son bras.

_« Jasper ! Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »_

_« Excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude. Tu vas bien ? La conversation houleuse de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas trop secouée ? »_

Elle secoua la tête, se réfugiant dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit avec un léger sourire, essayant d'ignorer le parfum entêtant de son sang qui le troublait. Comment avait-il pu vivre toutes ces années dans la croyance que la solitude était ce qu'il lui fallait ? Comment avait-il pu penser un instant avoir aimé celle qui avait fait de lui un monstre, maintenant qu'il avait découvert le véritable amour ? Mais tous ses problèmes étaient loin d'être résolus, au moins tant qu'Alice serait humaine. Les autres avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il lui fallait la transformer, et certains avaient même offert de le faire eux-mêmes s'il ne se sentait pas capable de résister à l'envie de boire l'intégralité de son sang. Il avait évidemment refusé, personne n'ayant le droit de partager un lien si intime avec elle. Il voulait être le seul à la toucher, à lui donner le baiser mortel qui ferait d'elle sa compagne pour l'éternité.

_« Jasper, je veux rester pour toujours avec toi… »_

_« Il est tard Alice, tu as eu ton lot d'émotions pour la journée, tu devrais aller te coucher à présent. Nous en rediscuterons demain. »_

_« Tu restes avec moi ? »_

Il acquiesça doucement, se rappelant qu'à une certaine époque de sa vie, le simple fait de rester dans la chambre d'une demoiselle sans chaperon aurait suffi à le condamner à de graves sanctions. Il sourit à cette idée, aidant Alice à s'installer dans le grand lit, rabattant les grosses couvertures sur sa petite silhouette. Elle paraissait si fragile, si menue… Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, apaisée par la vague de calme et de fatigue qu'il envoya sur elle. Caressant distraitement ses cheveux, il se mit à imaginer ce que serait une vie avec elle. Si comme Emmett et Rosalie ils formaient un vrai couple, il pourrait l'enlacer sans retenue, l'embrasser sans redouter de la mordre, l'aimer sans craindre de la blesser… Il serait à ses côtés pour toujours, verrait chaque jour se lever sur son sourire, et chaque nuit tomber sur une paire d'iris dorés… La vie lui paraîtrait plus douce, et sa condition moins pesante, pourtant il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que la transformer serait un acte égoïste qu'il ne méritait pas. Que savait-elle des tourments éprouvés par ceux de sa race ? Connaîtrait-elle les mêmes frustrations que Rosalie quand elle découvrirait que jamais elle ne serait une mère ? Réussirait-elle à ne se nourrir que de sang animal comme eux? Et encore et toujours, ne serait-elle pas effrayée par son apparence repoussante ? Elle lui avait assuré que non, qu'elle l'aimait au-delà de son physique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question… Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, replaçant une mèche tombée là, puis éteignit la bougie restée allumée sur la table de nuit, avant de quitter la chambre pour une chasse bien méritée.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller les paupières de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit les yeux, et essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, et elle en était certaine, beaucoup serait encore à dire. Elle posa un pied à terre avec précaution, bientôt rejoint par l'autre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle enfila une robe posée sur le présentoir à son côté, et s'attela à discipliner sa chevelure rebelle. Heureusement que la mode était aux cheveux courts, elle n'avait ainsi qu'à insérer une ou deux barrettes pour dompter les quelques mèches qui faisaient de la résistance, et elle était prête !

Elle descendit le grand escalier pour rejoindre la salle à manger où était déjà réunie toute la famille. Elle qui voulait se faire discrète, c'était raté. Elle ne put par ailleurs s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de Rosalie, époustouflante dans sa robe à la pointe de la mode, qui bien que large de silhouette mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Alice se sentit une fois de plus bien banale, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque le visage bienveillant de Jasper qui déjà s'empressait de venir la rejoindre. Il déposa un respectueux baiser sur le dessus de sa main, ses bonnes manières n'ayant pas disparues avec leur intimité naissante. Il l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la grande table et s'installa à son côté. Tous étaient silencieux et immobiles, exceptée Esmée qui s'affairait à servir le petit déjeuner à Alice.

Cette dernière nota que Carlisle était là lui aussi, ce qui laissait présager d'une discussion importante. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, il prit enfin la parole.

_« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons discuter. Jasper et Edward m'ont mis au courant de la conversation que vous avez eue hier soir. Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour prendre une décision aussi importante et radicale. Je souhaite que nous discutions, de manière civilisée, des options se présentant à nous… »_

Jasper hocha la tête en signe de consentement, suivi par un Edward pensif. Rosalie émit un grognement de dédain mais ne pipa mot, tandis qu'Emmett observait attentivement la jeune fille essayer d'avaler sa tartine de pain.

_« Bien, alors afin que nous soyons tous au même niveau à ce sujet, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que cette conversation ne remet absolument pas en cause le fait que Jasper éprouve des sentiments__, par ailleurs partagés, pour Alice. Je tiens à ce que cela soit clair, et que quelque soit l'issue de cette discussion ce fait devra être pris en compte. N'oubliez jamais que vous avez-vous aussi un jour ressenti ce que ressent Jasper, et que la seule différence vient de la nature humaine d'Alice. »_

_« Carlisle, je ne remets pas en cause la condition d'Alice, mais le danger qu'elle représente pour notre famille. Rappelle-toi, quand j'ai trouvé Emmett dans les bois après qu'il se soit fait attaqué par un ours, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire transformer. Je ne l'ai pas ramené à la maison pour le soigner et faire ami-ami avec lui ! »_

_« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Rose, mais la situation était différente. Emmett était à l'article de la mort, sans notre intervention il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Alice n'était pas mortellement blessée, et elle est aujourd'hui en pleine santé… Elle a donc le choix… »_

_« Mais puisqu'elle dit vouloir devenir l'une des nôtres, où est le problème ? »_

_« Em', réfléchis un instant, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'implique une telle décision ! Elle ne voit que le fait que cette transformation lui permettra de rester pour toujours avec Jasper. Elle ne comprend pas les conséquences d'un choix si important. Crois-moi je le sais, je te rappelle que je lis les esprits! »_

Alice fut surprise par les dernières paroles d'Edward, mais n'osa pas interrompre l'échange entre les frères. S'il lisait les pensées des gens, cela expliquait qu'il en sache autant à leur sujet… Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité quand Jasper reprit la parole.

_« Edward, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce principe, je crois également qu'Alice ne sait pas ce qui l'attend si elle devient vampire à son tour… J'ai cru un temps pouvoir faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour elle, et la pousser à partir loin d'ici. Seulement je me suis rendu compte que je ne le pouvais pas, que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés… Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Ma raison me pousse à la laisser partir, à lui rendre sa liberté et sa vie, tandis que mes sentiments me conjurent de laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus et d'accepter ce bonheur qui m'a été offert par miracle… »_

_« Et que te dit le vampire en toi ?! »_

Rosalie l'avait coupé de son ton le plus tranchant, et le plus méprisant aussi, mais déjà Carlisle intervenait pour calmer le jeu.

_« Rose ça suffit ! Je pense que Jasper a prouvé sa maîtrise de lui-même en restant aux côtés d'Alice pendant tout ce temps sans la blesser. Il est évident qu'il ne laissera jamais sa soif dicter sa conduite. Jasper, ce n'est pas agir égoïstement que de vouloir aimer et être aimé en retour. Comme chacun d'entre nous tu y as droit, et je ne peux que t'encourager à prendre cette voix. Maintenant je comprends également que tu hésites à accomplir le geste qui scellera la destinée de celle que tu aimes. Les implications sont nombreuses, et le chemin sera difficile pour vous deux._

_Alice, je veux que tu comprennes ce que signifie devenir un vampire. C'est une décision importante à prendre et jamais je ne laisserai personne autour de cette table te transformer si tu n'en connais pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Tu dois comprendre qu'en devenant l'une des nôtres, tu renonces à tout ce qui te rattache à ton humanité. Plus jamais tu ne pourras te promener au soleil en public… Plus jamais pourras-tu marcher au milieu de la foule sans éprouver ce désir violent de tuer pour boire du sang. Car il te faudra accepter de devenir une meurtrière, même si comme nous tu te résous à ne te nourrir que de sang animal… En tant que femme, il te faudra également renoncer à ton désir d'enfanter, les femelles vampires ne peuvent avoir d'enfants, leur corps étant figé dans leur état au moment de la transformation. Et je dois te prévenir, la mutation est un processus lent et extrêmement douloureux, chacune des personnes assises autour de cette table te le confirmera, ce n'est pas un souvenir particulièrement plaisant. Tu ne mangeras plus, ne dormiras plus, mais obtiendras l'immortalité et une force surnaturelle. Tes sens seront démultipliés et ton agilité sera surprenante. Te sens-tu capable d'assumer pareille responsabilité, et de ne jamais blâmer Jasper pour t'avoir menée à cette voie? »_

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Alice quand Carlisle se tut. Elle était embarrassée de devenir le point de mire de six paires d'yeux, et seule l'intervention de Jasper qui essaya de l'apaiser tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne sous la table l'aida à ne pas perdre connaissance. La situation était difficile pour lui, et le sang lui montant aux joues ne fit rien pour l'aider à se détendre. Mais pour elle, il afficha un regard de marbre, où seuls ses sentiments pour elle pouvait transparaître. C'était maintenant à elle de parler, elle avait déjà pris sa décision, et rien de ce que le patriarche lui avait annoncé ne l'avait ébranlée, pas même l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jasper était tout ce qui lui importait, et elle ne désirait que pouvoir rester avec lui, l'aimer, et ne jamais avoir à revivre l'enfer qui avait été le sien pendant ces dernières années. Son seul but serait de le rendre heureux, car enfin le destin s'était penchée sur elle et lui avait fait rencontrer celui qui à jamais possèderait son cœur.

_« Je vous ai bien entendus, tous, et j'ai conscience de ce que mon choix pourra entraîner. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jasper, ma vie n'était que souffrance, tristesse et déception. Sans doute savez-vous que j'étais retenue plus ou moins contre mon gré dans un asile psychiatrique à cause de mes rêves prémonitoires qui maintenant je le sais ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination. __Pendant des années j'ai été laissée seule, dans une sorte de cachot, avec pour seule compagnie la visite quotidienne d'une infirmière dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, et qui m'apportait mes repas midi et soir avant de me donner dieu sait quels cachets. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité de tourner le dos à ce passé douloureux, et d'entamer une vie meilleure aux côtés d'un homme fabuleux que j'aime déjà plus que tout au monde. Appelez ça le destin, le coup de foudre ou ce que vous voulez, cela ne change en rien ce que je ressens. Je l'aime, et je veux rester avec lui pour toujours. Si devenir un vampire est la condition pour y arriver, alors je suis prête à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires. Ne plus manger ou dormir ne me pose pas de problème, je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir avoir des enfants avec tous les médicaments que l'on m'a donné pendant toutes ces années, et je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Si en plus je peux devenir aussi jolie que Rosalie, pourquoi refuserais-je ce précieux cadeau du destin ?…» _

Jasper se tourna un instant vers Edward, qui confirmant les dires d'Alice acquiesça doucement. Elle disait la vérité, ses pensées et ses sentiments le prouvaient. Tous la fixèrent un instant, cherchant à déterminer si elle n'allait pas flancher tout d'un coup. Mais non, elle était forte, et obstinée, et avait pris sa décision. Elle serait l'une des leurs quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Carlisle se racla la gorge, reprenant le contrôle de la discussion.

_« Bien, je pense que tout a été dit. Alice sera donc l'une des nôtres. Jasper, si tu es d'accord avec cette décision, alors je te demande si tu souhaites accomplir toi-même le rituel, ou si tu veux que je m'en charge. »_

_« Je peux le faire. Mais j'ai une requête moi aussi… Alice, accepterais-tu d'attendre jusqu'à ton dix-neuvième anniversaire ? Je veux vraiment que tu ais la chance de vivre pleinement ce qu'il te reste de ton humanité, et ces trois derniers mois d'attente me paraissent raisonnable comparés à une éternité ensemble… »_

Le cœur battant, Alice sourit joyeusement à Jasper, hochant la tête, avant de lui tomber dans les bras en hurlant de joie. La réunion terminée, les autres quittèrent la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Edward s'arrêta un instant à leur hauteur, posa une main glacée sur l'épaule d'Alice, et lui murmura un rapide _« bienvenue dans notre famille, petite sœur… »_ qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille.

* * *

**_A bientôt pour la transformation d'Alice!!! (je vais ramer je le sens ^^)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Allez, j'ai décidé de faire durer un peu le plaisir, la transformation en elle-même n'aura lieu qu'au chapitre suivant. Ce chapitre fera office de transition (et me laissera un peu plus de temps pour fignoler les détails, dsl dsl mais mon train ayant eu du retard hier soir, je suis rentrée super tard à la maison, et pas motivée pour écrire après tout ce que je devais faire! Pardon Pardon lecteurs et lectrices assidues!!!), j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – A birthday to remember

Trois mois. Trois petits mois qui pourtant semblèrent une éternité à Alice, malgré les tentatives de Jasper pour lui faire vivre un maximum d'expériences durant le court laps de temps. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait emmenée visiter les plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis, comme New York, Washington ou encore Chicago. Ils étaient allés faire les boutiques afin qu'elle se constitue une garde-robe acceptable, et il l'avait invitée dans les plus grands restaurants de chaque ville afin qu'elle profite une dernière fois du plaisir de la gastronomie. Il l'avait également poussée à tenir un journal où elle raconterait tous ses souvenirs. Il lui avait en effet expliqué que généralement les derniers instants de leur vie humaine disparaissaient rapidement de leur mémoire une fois transformé, et qu'il serait dommage qu'elle oublie toutes ces choses si essentielles. Il culpabilisait toujours de devoir lui retirer son humanité, et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter avec joie les jours qui le séparaient de leur bonheur.

Lorsqu'Alice vit son dix-neuvième anniversaire arriver, l'excitation s'empara d'elle. Aidant Esmée à décorer la maison pour la petite fête qu'ils avaient décidé d'organiser, la jeune fille se confia un peu à celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une mère.

_« Esmée, je suis si heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me tardait d'avoir dix-neuf ans ! »_

_« Je peux comprendre, tu dois être heureuse de pouvoir enfin tout partager avec Jasper ! »_

_« Oui ! Une fois que je serai comme lui, tout sera tellement plus simple ! Je pourrai même lui sauter dans les bras sans qu'il n'ait à redouter de perdre son sang-froid ! Et nous pourrons aussi nous embrasser sans danger… »_

Elle avait dit ça en rougissant, se rappelant la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Elle était dans sa chambre assise sur son lit, occupée à relire pour la dixième fois la même page de l'un des ouvrages que Jasper lui avait conseillé lors de l'une de leur session d'histoire. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant à la Guerre Civile. Une guerre restait une guerre, quelle qu'elle soit ! Puis le jeune homme s'était une fois de plus introduit dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et c'était avec un petit cri de surprise qu'elle l'avait découvert assis en face d'elle, un sourire rêveur ornant son beau visage. Totalement envoûtée, elle avait lâché le livre pour se perdre dans les abysses de ces deux iris dorées qui avaient eues raison de son cœur. Ils avaient parlés quelques instants, et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec détermination. D'abord hésitant, il avait ensuite tenté de répondre à ce baiser fougueux, laissant l'homme en lui prendre les commandes, mais sa soif grandissante l'avait empêché de s'abandonner complètement, et il l'avait repoussée un peu brusquement. S'écartant d'elle hâtivement, il lui avait présenté ses excuses les plus sincères, évitant son regard. Bientôt il pourrait lui rendre ses sentiments, bientôt. Elle n'avait pas de suite compris la raison de son trouble. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit le goût de sang sur sa lèvre qu'elle comprit. Dans son emportement il l'avait involontairement mordue, et s'était retenu à temps de commettre l'impensable. Elle avait essuyé sa lèvre rapidement, arrêtant le saignement, avant de s'excuser à son tour. Il lui avait demandé un peu de temps, et elle avait manqué de tout gâcher avec son attitude irresponsable. Ayant repris contenance, il était revenu vers elle et maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux, avait recommencé à discuter avec elle. Il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux depuis. Juste des discussions agréables, et quelques frôlements de mains lorsqu'il avait chassé.

_« Il est dur de ne pas pouvoir témoigner son affection à l'homme qu'on aime, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_« Oh oui c'est affreux ! Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai tellement envie de venir me blottir contre lui, de lui dire que je l'aime et que je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps… Mais tant que je serai ce que je suis, ce ne sera pas possible… Mais ce soir… Ce soir je vais enfin dire adieu à cette carcasse mortelle qui me pose tant de soucis ! Et je pourrai vite l'aimer encore et encore! Tant et si bien qu'il en aura marre de moi ! »_

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur et finirent d'installer les diverses décorations ensemble. Quand le soir arriva, Alice remonta dans sa chambre où Rosalie la rejoignit pour l'aider à se préparer. Tandis qu'elle fixait ses cheveux, elle se laissa aller à quelques confessions.

_« Tu sais, je suis jalouse… »_

_« Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? »_

_« Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie, et il t'aime assez pour te laisser le choix… Même Esmée n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir dire non. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé à Emmett non plus. Chacun d'entre nous a en quelque sorte été forcé à accepter notre condition. Toi tu pourrais vivre une vie de mortelle normale, grandir encore et vieillir entourée d'une famille que tu aurais peut-être créée… »_

_« Rosalie, est-ce que tu renoncerais à tes sentiments pour Emmett en échange d'une vie mortelle ? »_

_« Sans doute plus maintenant… Mais Jasper et toi vous connaissez à peine… »_

_« Assez pour savoir que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je le sais Rose, je l'ai vu. Je l'aime, et rien ne pourra plus jamais changer cela. Maintenant est-ce que je suis présentable ? »_

_« Tu es superbe. »_

Rassurée, elle s'extirpa du siège attenant à la coiffeuse, se dirigeant vers le dressing où l'attendait une magnifique robe noire de style Charleston qu'elle avait achetée en compagnie de sa nouvelle sœur quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait associé sa tenue avec un bandeau rouge qui rappelait la couleur des perles brodées au bas de la fabrique, ainsi que ses chaussures à talons qui la faisaient gagner quelques centimètres en plus. Rose appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvres et du blush sur ses joues pour parfaire le tableau. Elle était resplendissante ! Fin prête, elle respira profondément avant de sortir de sa chambre. Prenant garde à ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers, elle arriva au bas des marches en un seul morceau, captant le regard médusé de Jasper. Elle ralentit son pas en s'approchant de lui pour le laisser admirer ses deux dernières heures de travail, contente qu'il apprécie la vue. L'accueillant d'un galant baisemain, il la fit rire quand il lui tendit son bras en lui demandant la permission de la mener aux festivités comme le ferait un jeune homme de bonne famille.

Tous la complimentèrent sur sa tenue, et lui offrirent de somptueux cadeaux, chacun évitant le sujet qui leur brûlait pourtant à tous les lèvres, à savoir sa transformation. Elle sentait leur nervosité, et surtout celle de Jasper, bien qu'il essayât de la cacher de son mieux en affichant un air réjoui. Elle n'était pas inquiète le moins du monde. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait. La soirée se déroula donc sans que rien ne vienne la troubler, et Alice remercia chaleureusement chacun des membres de sa nouvelle famille pour les présents qu'ils lui avaient offerts. Rose et Emmett avaient opté pour de la lingerie, ce qui avait valu à la jeune fille de piquer un fard monstrueux, et avait provoqué l'hilarité de tous. Enfin tous sauf Jasper, qui aurait probablement voulu se cacher sous la table au moment où son frère avait eu la « délicatesse » de suggérer qu'il saurait en faire bon usage. Volant au secours d'Alice, Edward s'était empressé de lui donner son cadeau à son tour, le disque du dernier titre de jazz à la mode. Le remerciant avec affection, elle s'empressa d'aller le mettre dans le vieux gramophone présent au salon pour l'écouter. L'ambiance s'étant détendue tous commencèrent à danser, et c'est avec ravissement qu'Alice découvrit que Jasper était un partenaire extrêmement talentueux ! Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient offert une fine gourmette gravée à son nom, associée à la date de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Jasper l'aida à l'enfiler, avant de l'attirer à lui pour une danse moins rapide. Blottie entre ses bras, elle ne sentait même pas le froid s'emparer d'elle à mesure que les minutes passaient.

_« Alice, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi, mais cela te pose-t-il problème si je ne te l'offre qu'après… enfin… »_

_« Oui, plus tard… »_ chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Minuit sonna à la grande horloge du salon. Tous se figèrent, les yeux rivés sur Alice. L'heure tant attendue était arrivée. Après un dernier « joyeux anniversaire », Jasper murmura quelques mots à son oreille, et ils remontèrent dans sa chambre. Un peu nerveuse, elle vint s'asseoir sur le grand lit, et attendit qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Leur respiration était le seul bruit brisant le silence, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans l'expectative des prochaines minutes. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, aucun des deux ne prononçant la moindre parole. Il vint finalement prendre place à côté d'elle, sa main se posant avec douceur sur sa joue.

_« Alice, es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis… »_

_« Non Jasper, je le veux, plus que tout. »_

_« Et si je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à temps ? »_

_« J'ai confiance en toi. »_

_« Je t'aime Alice. »_

_« Je t'aime Jasper. »_

Il soupira, se penchant plus près d'elle. _« Ferme les yeux »_ lui demanda-t-il, sa jolie voix se brisant. Elle obtempéra, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant. Il déposa un bref mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, symbole des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle fut ensuite surprise de le voir s'agenouiller à ses pieds, prenant sa main entre ses doigts et la retournant, paume vers le haut.

_« Qu… »_

_« Pour ne pas que la cicatrice soit trop voyante… »_

Il avait pensé à tout. Evidemment, si elle l'avait laissé la mordre dans le cou, comme dans la croyance populaire, tous auraient pu deviner ce qu'elle était ! Il amena sa paume contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'abord respectueusement. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était sure de son choix. Elle acquiesça, retenant son souffle.

_« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! »_

Et à ses mots il plongea ses dents dans la chair tendre, laissant le liquide chaud et épais envahir sa gorge avec délectation…

* * *

**_Alors alors? La suite aussi vite que mes doigts me le permettront ^^ ++_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu! Je pensais pouvoir le poster ce matin, puis en le relisant je n'étais pas satisfaite, alors j'y ai fait quelques modifs, et voilà le résultat, je profite d'une pause au boulot pour poster la version définitive! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Transformation

Malgré la douleur venant de sa main, elle ne cria pas, ne quittant pas Jasper des yeux. Il était comme en transe, totalement envoûté par les sensations que lui donnait ce sang tant de fois désiré. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si animé, si vivant… Elle le sentait cependant partagé entre le plaisir procuré par son sang, et la douleur de prendre la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Ses forces l'abandonnant petit à petit, elle murmura son nom, avant de perdre connaissance.

Il avait presqu'oublié cette sensation si merveilleuse, si excitante. Boire du sang humain n'était en rien comparable au sang animal. Il était plus riche, plus sucré, plus attirant… Et il avait la saveur d'Alice, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, il devait être au paradis, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il sentait son regard fixé sur lui. Il essaya de le lui rendre, en vain. L'instinct sauvage en lui le forçait à ignorer sa proie, à se délecter du présent qu'elle lui avait fait, goutte par goutte, gorgée par gorgée… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède au monstre qui ronronnait de plaisir en lui, il devait garder la tête froide, se rappeler sa tâche jusqu'au bout… Mais il serait si simple de vider ce petit corps de son liquide vital… Après tout, qu'était-elle d'autre qu'une banale humaine ?! Il pourrait toujours retrouver quelqu'un d'autre… Il pourrait même quitter les Cullen et retrouver cette vie de nomade se nourrissant exclusivement de sang humain…

Et puis elle avait murmuré son nom. Sa voix était faible, le faisant brusquement reprendre ses esprits. Elle perdait connaissance, signe qu'il était temps pour lui de s'arrêter, de laisser la transformation opérer… Le venin courait déjà dans ses veines, remplaçant petit à petit le liquide écarlate. Il devait s'arrêter maintenant, pourtant ses crocs étaient toujours fermement plantés dans la chair de sa main. Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait dangereusement, il fallait qu'il s'arrête, immédiatement, il devait trouver la force nécessaire en lui sinon elle mourrait, par sa faute, sa faiblesse…

L'image d'une Alice inanimée sur le lit le ramena brutalement à la réalité, et avec toute la force de caractère qu'il avait en lui il parvint à se détacher d'elle, reculant de plusieurs pas pour ne pas céder. Sa respiration était saccadée, bruyante, mais il était soulagé. Au moins il avait réussi à accomplir sa part du marché, restait maintenant à espérer qu'elle serait assez forte pour subir la transformation. Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de son lit, attendant que le changement se fasse.

Elle avait perdu connaissance, et pourtant son esprit était toujours alerte. Elle sentait comme une brûlure irradier de sa main, pour pulser à travers chaque veine, chaque vaisseau de son corps. Elle avait mal, et pourtant ne cessait pas de penser. Se pouvait-il que Jasper ait échoué et qu'elle soit déjà au Paradis ? Ou pire, en Enfer ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle sentait chaque fibre de son corps, aussi douloureux soit-il. Il lui était impossible de bouger ses mains ou ses pieds, ses forces l'ayant quittée. Elle se sentait faible, atrocement faible et fatiguée. Une vague puissante de douleur la traversa soudain de part en part s'arrêtant dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit son corps convulser, se battant avec rage contre cet ennemi invisible qui semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle. Mais il dût rendre les armes, car soudain ce fut le calme plat. Elle n'entendait même plus les battements de son cœur, ni n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune sensation nulle part. Etait-ce cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était paralysé ? Elle essaya de crier à l'aide, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas, le son coincé dans sa gorge. Elle hurlait à l'aide, encore et encore, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Un instant elle songea à lâcher prise, à laisser le poison en finir avec sa vie, là, maintenant. Mais le visage souriant de Jasper apparut dans son esprit, et elle s'y raccrocha désespérément comme un naufragé à son rocher. Pour lui, elle devait vivre. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses efforts être vains, elle devait croire en cette possibilité d'amour éternel entre eux.

Alors elle se battit, des minutes, des heures, peut-être même des jours, la notion du temps se faisant de plus en plus floue dans sa tête. Elle eut très chaud, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, collant ses cheveux contre son visage, puis très froid, son pauvre petit corps grelottant... La douleur quasi constante devint supportable, car elle s'y était habituée, allant et venant au gré du temps qui s'écoulait. Son cœur ne battait plus, et pourtant elle sentait la vie à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelque chose circulait dans ses veines, mais ce n'était plus du sang, elle en était sure. Sa main ne la brûlait plus. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un léger tiraillement, mais c'était un progrès, car au moins elle reprenait le contrôle.

Il lui fallut encore un certain temps avant de réussir à bouger ses doigts, qu'elle agrippa à quelque chose près d'elle. A mesure que les sensations revenaient, elle bougea son poignet, puis son bras. Bientôt elle sentit de nouveau ses jambes, la douleur disparaissant avec cette sorte de paralysie. Sa respiration se fit à nouveau régulière, et elle se dit que pour une personne extérieure, elle devait probablement ressembler à quelqu'un d'endormi.

Une voix au dessus d'elle lui parvint faiblement. Elle était grave, rapide et ne faisait pas réellement sens dans son esprit. Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais une certaine forme de lassitude s'était emparée d'elle, l'empêchant d'y parvenir. Petit à petit son cerveau se remit en marche, et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux sur une lumière éclatante.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était éclairée par le soleil qui rayonnait de mille feux. Et par là elle entendait véritablement mille feux ! Elle pouvait distinguer chacun des faisceaux de lumière qui traversaient la fenêtre pour venir jouer sur son visage. C'était une sensation agréable, la chaleur s'insinuant en elle lentement. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite au dessus d'elle, sur ce qu'elle devina être le plafond de sa chambre. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué tous les détails des moulures faisant le tour de la pièce… Et la grande variété de couleurs de la fresque dépeinte au dessus d'elle ! Elle sentit alors quelque chose bouger contre sa main. Elle tourna la tête vers le membre encore un peu engourdi, pour se rendre compte qu'elle serrait une autre main entre ses doigts. Cette autre main était aussi pâle que la sienne, mais plus grande, plus large, et elle était couverte de petites marques qu'elle ne distinguait pas trop clairement. Un peu comme des arcs de cercles, mais en pointillés… Elle remonta le long du bras qui y était accroché, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en connaissait le propriétaire !!!

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une paire d'yeux carmin qui la couvaient du regard. Elle observa un instant celui qui la fixait, encore un peu étourdie. Des boucles blondes qui tombaient de manière désordonnées sur un visage fin et bien dessiné, un nez droit et des lèvres charnues, invitant aux baisers. Aucun doute, c'était bien Jasper. Pourtant il lui semblait si différent… Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué les demi-lunes presqu'argentées qui ornaient ses joues, son cou, et surement d'autres parties de son corps. Et ses yeux, pourquoi ne brillaient-ils plus de leur douce lueur dorée ? Malgré leur couleur, ils exprimaient toujours la même tendresse, et elle put même y lire de l'inquiétude. Elle fut instantanément rassurée de soudain ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard qu'avant, malgré les battements maintenant inexistants de son cœur.

Avec toutes les précautions possibles, elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit d'où elle reposait. Immédiatement il fut à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide.

_« Alice, doucement, prends ton temps ! »_

_« Je… Je vais bien »_

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, ne reconnaissant pas sa voix. Elle semblait plus harmonieuse, plus mélodique. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était bien elle qui avait parlé, portant sa main à sa gorge. Elle était un peu douloureuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur subie quelques instants plus tôt. Ou bien s'agissait-il d'heures ?

_« Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, je crois… Jasper, tes yeux… »_

_« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas… Ils reprendront leur couleur bientôt… »_

Voulant se lever, il lui tendit son bras, bien qu'elle n'en eût aucunement besoin. Carlisle avait raison, elle se sentait bien plus agile qu'avant, comme si ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol quand elle les posait au sol. Si elle était effectivement transformée, alors elle voulait voir si elle avait elle aussi changé. Elle avait seulement pu remarquer que sa peau était plus blanche qu'avant, identique à celle de Jasper. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son grand miroir qu'elle utilisait pour juger de ses tenues, et fut content de ne pas l'avoir lâchée quand il la vit manquer de s'effondrer de surprise.

C'était comme si une autre personne se tenait en face d'elle. Ses yeux luisaient eux aussi d'une intense lumière rougeoyante, effaçant complètement le vert émeraude qui le remplaçait auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus soyeux et peut-être aussi plus noirs encore qu'auparavant, se plaçant naturellement autour de son visage de manière désordonnée, mais stylisée à la fois. De cette façon elle serait bien accordée avec Jasper… Son front semblait plus lisse, ses pommettes plus marquées, et son visage moins rond, moins joufflu. Si elle n'avait pas grandi, sa taille s'était un peu amincie, bien que le vêtement qu'elle portait ne laissât pas voir beaucoup de son anatomie. Portant une main à sa joue, elle constata la douceur de sa peau, semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle touchait Jasper. Elle était ébahie d'une telle transformation. De vilain petit canard elle semblait tout d'un coup femme, car toute trace de l'enfance avait disparu, et séduisante par-dessus le marché !

Se retournant vers Jasper, elle esquissa un sourire.

_« Tu n'es pas déçue de ce que tu vois ? »_

_« Non, j'aime beaucoup le nouveau moi. »_

_« Je parlais de mon apparence. Je ne te fais pas peur ? Tu ne me trouves pas repoussant ? »_

_« Jasper… »_

A ces mots elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son pull de laine. Pour la première fois elle ne ressentit pas le froid habituel à leurs si rares étreintes, seulement la douce chaleur de son corps. Il la serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne s'échappe. Elle leva alors les yeux vers les siens, et annonça de sa voix chantante :

_« En fait, je crois que je t'aime encore plus maintenant qu'avant… »_

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un tendre baiser, le premier de leur nouvelle vie…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pensez-vous que continuer l'histoire soit justifiée? Ou bien cette fin là suffit-elle? J'avoue hésiter un peu. Donnez-moi votre avis, tout en sachant que même si je stoppe cette histoire, j'en débuterai probablement une autre, sans oublier mes OS! ^^ Alors reviewez moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin! ++_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Bon, comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider, finalement je continue, advienne que pourra, si ça perdait en intérêt vous seriez les premiers à me le signaler! ^^ Donc voici les premiers pas d'Alice en tant que vampire. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Une vie nouvelle

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa transformation. Une semaine riche en évènements, en découvertes, et en surprises. Tout d'abord, Alice avait eu à s'habituer à sa nouvelle perception du monde qui l'entourait. Tout était plus détaillé, plus coloré, plus sensible. Elle s'émerveillait devant chaque chose, chaque couleur, chaque ressenti. Elle avait rapidement pris ses marques, et évoluait à présent avec grâce dans son nouvel environnement.

Les Cullen l'avaient complètement intégrée à leur famille, et il n'était pas rare de la voir se jeter dans les bras des uns ou des autres lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Elle était même parvenue à tisser des liens avec Rosalie, leur goût commun pour la mode en général les ayant rapprochées.

Jasper l'avait emmenée chasser pour la première fois le jour même de son réveil. Elle s'était en effet rapidement rendue compte que sa gorge la brûlait, et il lui avait expliqué que c'était le signe d'une soif grandissante. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il l'avait attirée dans les bois, avant de soudain courir à une vitesse folle vers les montagnes. Sur le coup elle s'était demandé si elle pourrait le suivre, mais rapidement ses pieds s'étaient mis en mouvement d'eux même, et elle avait facilement pu le rattraper. Toute cette vitesse était tellement grisante ! Il s'était finalement arrêté au pied de la montagne, se plaçant lentement derrière elle, une main posée sur sa taille. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de fermer les yeux, et de laisser son instinct la guider. Un troupeau de daims avait fait halte pour s'abreuver à un petit cours d'eau en amont, et elle put aisément détecter leur odeur. Comme Jasper l'encourageait de sa voix suave à laisser son côté sauvage prendre le contrôle, elle sentit alors une force inconnue s'emparer d'elle, et avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle fondait déjà avec souplesse sur l'une des bêtes, plantant violemment ses crocs dans la jugulaire, et laissant l'âpre liquide envahir sa gorge avec délectation. Son compagnon s'empara d'un animal lui aussi, et s'en nourrit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, la carcasse animale vidée de son sang dans un carnage abominable, elle avait été un peu choquée de son apparence que la rivière lui reflétait. Son chemiser était couvert de taches rougeâtres, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et un filet de sang séchait le long de son menton. Joli tableau pour quelqu'un qui s'enorgueillait de toujours prendre soin d'elle !!! Jasper était revenu à son côté, et un sourire aux lèvres l'avait aidée à se débarbouiller, comme pour une enfant. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, elle s'était vexée de voir la chemise impeccable du jeune homme, sans un pli, et le cadavre parfaitement intact de l'animal qu'il avait chassé reposer à son côté.

_« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi__… parfait ? »_

_« Tu apprendras Alice, tu as l'éternité pour devenir plus à l'aise avec la chasse… Allons, as-tu encore soif ?»_

Elle avait secoué la tête négativement, son petit corps ne nécessitant pas autant de sang que celui de Jasper. La brûlure au fond de sa gorge avait disparu, et déjà elle reprenait la main qu'il lui tendait pour repartir vers leur demeure.

La semaine s'était donc écoulée sans qu'aucun évènement majeur ne soit venu la perturber. Pourtant, c'est une Alice boudeuse qui s'était montrée au salon ce jour là. Les hommes étaient sortis chasser entre eux, laissant les femmes garder la maison. Esmée brodait dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et Rosalie était affairée à réparer une boîte à musique. Alice la regardait faire, ébahie par son habileté.

_« Tu es rudement douée avec la mécanique dis-moi ! Aucun risque que je sache un jour faire ce genre de chose ! »_

_« Bah, chacun ses spécialités ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais passée maître en matière de couture et stylisme. Esmée m'a montré tes patrons de robes, c'était incroyable ! »_

_« Merci, c'est gentil, mais il faut bien que j'occupe mes journées… »_

_« Oh, comme si ton Jasper ne te gardait pas assez occupée comme ça. Maintenant que plus rien ne s'oppose à votre amour, ça doit être un feu d'artifice permanent non ? »_

Alice avait alors rougi violemment à l'implication un peu trop directe de Rosalie. Bien que particulièrement jolie, cette dernière n'était pas vraiment sensible et manquait cruellement de délicatesse quand on en venait à ce genre de conversation.

_« Et bien… Jasper est plus à l'aise à mon côté, c'est vrai. Maintenant il me prend la main ou m'embrasse sans risquer d'attenter à ma vie, donc je suppose que c'est un progrès. Et j'aime quand nous allons chasser ensemble, nous nous amusons beaucoup ! »_

_« Oui oui fabuleux. Et une fois les portes fermées ? Ca se passe bien aussi ? »_

A nouveau écarlate, Alice avait cette fois détourné le regard, embarrassée. Comment pouvait-elle avouer à sa 'sœur' que rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit entre Jasper et elle ? Il était plus tendre, plus affectueux qu'avant certes, mais jamais il n'avait été plus loin qu'un simple baiser, et leurs étreintes étaient toujours restées platoniques… Sans parler qu'ils faisaient toujours chambre à part, même si le sommeil n'était plus de la partie.

_« Ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas encore intimes ?! Alice ça fait déjà une semaine !!! »_

_« Rose, un peu de tenue, tu embarrasses Alice voyons… »_

_« Mais enfin Esmée, la raison pour laquelle elle voulait devenir comme nous, c'était aussi pour avoir une relation plus physique avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend cet idiot ?! Je vais aller lui parler ne t'en fais pas ! »_

_« Non !!!! »_

Jamais elle ne pourrait regarder son compagnon en face si Rose faisait une chose pareille. Et la connaissant elle serait bien capable de les embarrasser tous les deux, toute chance de rapprochement périssant avec cette tentative malheureuse.

_« Alice, tu ne veux pas qu'il t'aime toute entière ? Je veux dire, en te choisissant, tu es devenue sa moitié, sa compagne, sa maîtresse. Il est donc normal qu'il te connaisse complètement, corps et esprit confondus ! En plus si je peux me permettre, tu risques de passer à côté d'une expérience extraordinaire ! »_

_« Mais peut-être ne veut-il pas de moi de cette façon là ? »_

_« Balivernes ! C'est un homme Alice, tous les hommes nous veulent de cette façon là. Et je vais t'aider à y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas !»_

La jeune femme trembla d'avance, avec Rosalie, rien n'était jamais simple, et elle sentait que cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle !

* * *

**_Et voilà! Ca va c'est plausible? Vous avez aimé? J'en profite en passant pour remercier chaleureusement mes revieweuses quotidiennes, Twilight-Alice-Jasper, Galswinthe, Arya15, Mamie Cullen etc, sans qui je ne serais pas autant motivée! Alors MERCI THANK YOU GRACIAS ARIGATO etc etc!!! :o)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Voilà la suite, qui m'a causé bien du soucis, mais qui a finalement vu le jour! J'espère que ça vous conviendra, en attendant bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Malentendus

L'opération _Séduction Jasper_, commodément renommée 'SJ' commença pour Rosalie et Alice. Ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'une simple conversation entre filles avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse, et c'était avec acharnement que la jeune femme blonde s'attelait à comprendre la réaction de son frère. Qu'il n'ait pas voulu devenir trop intime avec elle quand elle était encore humaine, ça pouvait se comprendre, mais maintenant qu'elle était vampire elle aussi, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de rompre la carapace d'acier qu'il s'était forgé autour de son cœur, ou bien il finirait par perdre la seule chance d'amour qui lui avait été offerte.

Il y eut d'abord la tentative de séduction passive. Rosalie poussa en effet Alice à s'habiller de manière plus provocante, plus séduisante. Pour cela elle lui avait prêté des affaires à elle, et avait raccourci certaines de ses jupes à hauteur du genou malgré les hauts cris que cela avait provoqué dans la famille, surtout auprès d'un Edward atrocement protecteur. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, et s'était fait un devoir de la protéger du monde extérieur. C'en était presque risible. Entre lui et Jasper, on aurait presque pu penser qu'ils cherchaient à l'enfermer dans une cage dorée pour ne pas que quiconque ne la leur vole… Alice avait tenté de porter les vêtements que sa sœur lui avait recommandé, et avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant comme une gamine en voyant le regard courroucé d'Edward, et la gêne que cela avait suscité chez Jasper. Ces hommes n'avaient décidément aucun goût, et c'était sans parler de leur tact…

L'intervention relookage ayant lamentablement échoué, l'étape suivante consista à aider Alice à se comporter davantage en Lady. Puisque Jasper semblait être un adepte des bonnes manières et de la galanterie, alors il faudrait combattre avec les mêmes armes. Rose essaya vainement d'enseigner à sa sœur comment se comporter en société, abandonnant son côté petite fille au profit d'une attitude plus mature, plus adulte. Mais cela sonnait atrocement faux, et relevait pratiquement du miracle. Une fois encore, Alice finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, affreusement embarrassée après une réception organisée par Esmée qui avait viré au cauchemar suite à un faux-pas de la jeune femme.

C'était donc une Alice complètement dépitée et encore plus désespérée qu'avant que trouva Jasper en revenant de la chasse ce jour là. S'inquiétant du changement constant de ses sentiments ces derniers jours, il se demanda d'abord si le problème ne venait pas de sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que les nouveau-nés luttent pour s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie, et peut-être en était il de même pour elle. Il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider et la soutenir, l'accompagnant chasser chaque fois que nécessaire, la retenant chaque fois qu'un humain croisait leur route. Elle s'était remarquablement débrouillée jusque là, mais peut-être avait elle plus de mal que ce qu'il croyait.

Il frappa doucement à sa porte, et se crispa légèrement en entendant le discret sanglot qu'elle essayait de cacher. Il entra dans la pièce, repérant tout de suite Alice assise sur son grand lit, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, son visage niché contre ces derniers. Il s'assit à son côté, caressant son dos. La tristesse émanant d'elle lui était intolérable, et il essaya de l'apaiser en faisant usage de son don.

_« Merci Jasper, mais ce n'est pas la peine. »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Jasper… »_

Un instant il prit peur. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si elle regrettait sa décision ? Peut-être son apparence l'avait finalement dégoûtée, et elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de jouer la comédie devant lui… Ces sombres pensées furent aussitôt chassées quand elle vint se blottir contre lui, glissant ses petits bras autour de sa taille. Rassuré, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, et caressa ses cheveux.

_« Jasper, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »_

_« Pardon ? Où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille ? »_

_« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je préfère que l'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. »_

_« Alice, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler. Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, peut-être même un peu plus chaque jour ! »_

Elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, cherchant à y déceler la vérité. Ses iris avaient repris leur couleur ambrée qu'elle affectionnait tant, et elle s'était habituée aux différentes cicatrices qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Lentement elle laissa ses doigts les parcourir, provoquant un frisson dans son échine. Il ne s'écarta pourtant pas, la laissant faire. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était sentie si proche de lui… Il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, de nombreuses fois, mais celle-ci était différente. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'air, cette étincelle qu'elle avait souvent cherché en vain.

_« Alors si tu m'aimes tant, pourquoi mets-tu tant de distance entre nous ? »_

_« De la distance ? Alice je ne comprends pas. »_

Deux options s'offraient à elle. Ou bien elle laissait les choses en l'état, et tâchait de détourner son attention en prétextant n'importe quelle excuse, ou bien elle prenait son courage à deux mains et lui expliquait la véritable raison de son trouble. C'était risqué, peut-être même cela risquait-il de mettre leur relation en péril, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas mieux maîtriser son don de prémonition.

Depuis qu'elle avait été transformée, ces dernières avaient refait surface, mais de manière un peu différente. Alors qu'avant elles lui apparaissaient en rêve, à présent elle les recevait à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Edward l'avait encouragée à travailler dessus pour essayer de mieux les contrôler, et elle avait fait de gros progrès en étant capable de la météo du lendemain, ou encore le gros titre du journal. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas encore à voir avec précision la destinée des gens, leur volonté vacillant trop rapidement.

Pourtant cela lui aurait été d'une grande aide dans ce cas, elle aurait ainsi tout de suite su si oui ou non elle s'apprêtait à faire une énorme erreur…

_« Jasper, pourquoi rien n'a-t-il changé entre nous depuis que tu m'as transformée ? Je… Je croyais que c'était une étape nécessaire pour qu'il y ait un 'nous deux'. Mais tout est toujours pareil, chacun passe la nuit dans sa chambre à étudier, et les journées se suivent sans que je ne sente un réel changement dans notre relation…»_

_« Alice je… »_

_« Je pensais qu'une fois transformée, nous aurions ce que Rose et Emmett ont, cette complicité, cette… sensualité… »_

Elle avait détourné les yeux. L'embarras s'était emparé d'elle, et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rougir, c'était la seule manière de lui montrer qu'elle était gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Alors elle attendit qu'il réagisse.

Car il était surpris, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. De toutes les raisons qu'il s'était imaginé qui pourraient expliquer l'étrange comportement d'Alice ces dernières semaines, celle-ci était sans doute la dernière sur la liste… Elle s'inquiétait de leur manque d'affection ? C'était là tout ce qui la dérangeait ? Un gros poids se souleva soudain de sa poitrine, et il partit d'un bon rire franc. Voyant l'incrédulité et la confusion marquer son doux visage, il se reprit soudain, et la regarda avec sérieux.

_« Alice, je t'assure qu'il s'agit d'un atroce malentendu. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »_

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il se mit en tâche de lui faire comprendre la raison de sa « distance » avec elle. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle partageait son existence. Il raffolait de leurs parties de chasse hebdomadaires, et chaque moment passé en sa compagnie lui était aussi doux que le miel. S'il n'avait pas témoigné de son affection comme elle s'y attendait, c'était seulement, et uniquement, parce que ses habitudes humaines avaient repris le dessus.

_« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_« Ce que je veux dire, ma douce Alice, c'est que j'ai été élevé dans la croyance qu'un homme n'avait aucun droit sur une femme, quelque soit la force de ses sentiments pour elle, tant qu'elle n'était pas devenue sienne aux yeux de la société… Je suppose qu'inconsciemment j'ai reproduit ce schéma, m'imaginant que peut-être tu souhaiterais d'abord apprendre à gérer ta nouvelle vie avant de songer à l'unir à la mienne pour l'éternité… »_

_« Jasper, es-tu en train de me dire que tu avais l'intention de me demander de t'épouser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ? »_

_« C'est à peu près ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

Soudain emplie d'un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, tout doute éloigné, Alice se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, oubliant un instant qu'elle risquait de le blesser du fait de sa condition de nouveau-né, et retint le cri de joie qui menaçait de leur percer les tympans à tous les deux.

_« Oh je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée Jasper ! Je t'aime tellement ! »_

_« Moi aussi Alice, tu n'as pas idée… »_

* * *

_**Et voilà! :) Bon parce que je ne sais pas comment faire ma pub autrement, j'ai posté le permier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire aujourd'hui, ça s'appelle "Un mariage de rêve". Si le coeur vous en dit, allez y jeter un oeil et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! ++**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Me voici de retour avec un nouveau petit chapitre! Vive les WE au calme, ils me rendent bien productive!! :) _****_Parce que Jasper est un grand romantique, il fallait qu'il fasse les choses dans les normes! Et ça me fait une jolie transition pour la suite ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Will you marry me ?

Folle de joie, Alice s'était empressée d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Rosalie s'était réjouie pour elle, soulagée qu'il n'y ait finalement pas de problème entre Jasper et elle. Emmett avait trouvé ça hilarant, mais il trouvait toujours tout prétexte à rire, et avait gratifié son frère d'une bourrade amicale qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Carlisle et Esmée les avaient félicités, heureux qu'un autre de leurs « fils » ait finalement trouvé la voie du bonheur, et ravis d'accueillir une autre fille en leur sein. Edward avait montré quelques réserves, mais avait fini par céder à l'enthousiasme contagieux de la famille et surtout de sa petite sœur. Car il l'adorait, et souhaitait plus que tout son bonheur. Il ne savait pas comment elle y était parvenue, mais il était devenu plus proche d'elle en quelques mois qu'en quelques années de sa sœur Rosalie. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, et plus d'une fois elle s'était confiée à lui depuis sa transformation. Sa détermination et la force de ses sentiments pour son frère avait forcé son respect, et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui.

Jasper quant à lui restait discret sur ses sentiments, mais il ne dupait personne, l'annonce de leur union avait fait grand bruit et il ne pouvait dissimuler son bonheur éternellement. Ses frères l'avaient souvent surpris seul sur le toit de la maison, se souriant à lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de le confronter ou de le faire avouer, il avait nié, ou avait affiché le même visage impassible, mais c'était trop tard, ils savaient. Et ils étaient heureux pour lui. Quelques jours après leur discussion, il s'était rendu dans une bijouterie, et avait acheté la bague de fiançailles promise à sa dulcinée. Il avait opté pour un solitaire assez conventionnel, mais à la pierre particulièrement bien taillée, du moins pour des yeux de vampires. Il n'était pas vraiment sensible à la mode, ou au tape-à-l'œil, et il avait refusé l'aide de Rosalie. Il tenait à faire ça seul, car finalement cela ne les concernait qu'Alice et lui. Et la pureté du diamant lui rappelait tant l'innocence de sa belle, qu'il avait immédiatement su que cette bague était faite pour elle.

Lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, assez excité il devait l'admettre, il s'était empressé de proposer une promenade à sa compagne, désirant un peu d'intimité que la maison ne lui offrait pas. Le sourire aux lèvres, Alice le suivit avec joie, et essaya de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait eu une vision de ce qui allait ce passé l'après-midi même, et ne tenait plus en place depuis. Il l'emmena dans la forêt, dans la petite clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

_« Jasper, cet endroit… »_

Elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu, car elle savait que c'était important pour lui. Elle avait parlé avec Esmée de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui, et cette dernière l'avait éclairée sur les habitudes des hommes de la génération de Jasper. Elle savait donc que la pseudo demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faite n'était pas exactement dans les normes de ce qu'il considérait comme approprié, et qu'il lui faudrait, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, lui faire une demande dans les formes.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, y lisant tout son amour. Elle fit mine d'être surprise quand il posa un genou à terre, et lui déclamant ses sentiments avec une sincérité touchante, il sortit le petit écrin de sa poche.

_« Alice, je veux faire ça comme il faut, parce qu'une femme comme toi le mérite. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi, tu occupes mes pensées jour et nuit, et il ne saurait en être autrement. Tu as accepté de faire un sacrifice énorme pour moi, alors ce n'est que justice que je mette ma vie à tes pieds ici et maintenant… Accepteras-tu de devenir ma moitié, mon épouse, ma confidente et mon amie pour le restant de nos jours ? »_

L'émotion s'empara d'elle avec force, et bien qu'elle ait déjà vu sa demande, elle se rendit compte que rien ne pourrait jamais la préparer à la réalité. Regrettant de ne pouvoir laisser des larmes de joie couler sur son visage, elle se contenta de s'abaisser au niveau de Jasper, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle voulait lui répondre, mais d'égal à égal, et avec honnêteté. Inspirant profondément, elle lui répondit.

_« Oui Jasper, je veux devenir ton épouse, quelque soit le nom que tu veux lui donner, pourvu que tu me laisses rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps… Parce que moi aussi je t'aime…»_

Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, s'autorisant ce moment de bonheur partagé. Avec délicatesse il glissa la bague à son doigt, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit à ce baiser, laissant la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant magique. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, tendrement enlacés, seuls au monde au milieu de cette petite clairière, oubliant toute retenue. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, mais Jasper prit sa main dans la sienne durant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à la maison, y déposant de temps à autre un furtif baiser. Le reste de la soirée s'était passée sans encombre, chacun reprenant ses habitudes.

De l'extérieur, on eût dit que rien n'avait changé. Pourtant pour eux, tout était différent, et la pierre qui brillait fièrement à son doigt était là pour le lui rappeler...

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews! :o)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Ah, je dois l'admettre, je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. j'ai bossé dur jusque tard hier soir pour en être satisfaite, mais je pense que ça va vous plaire! Faites le moi savoir, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Le jour où leur vie commença

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez rudes pour le jeune couple. En effet, les préparatifs de ce qui s'annonçait comme le plus beau mariage de tous les temps pour la famille Cullen occupaient tous les esprits et toutes les mains disponibles, si bien qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à Jasper et Alice pour se voir. Et lorsqu'enfin cela leur devenait possible, la passion les animant était telle qu'il leur fallait vite se séparer pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la chair.

Alice s'était réjouie du changement soudain d'attitude de Jasper. Alors qu'avant il aurait trouvé presqu'osé l'échange d'un simple baiser, à présent qu'ils étaient fiancés, il ne se gênait plus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité, non sans s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls auparavant. Car en société, il se faisait un point d'honneur à respecter l'étiquette, surtout avec un chaperon aussi sévère qu'Edward. Ce dernier s'était fait un devoir de s'assurer qu'ils respectaient les codes en vigueur, et il leur devenait bien difficile de réussir à le semer pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Chaque jour passé rapprochait Alice de son rêve, et elle avait commencé à se demander ce que serait sa vie en tant que Alice Whitlock, ou du moins Cullen pour les autres. Les choses seraient elles différentes une fois qu'ils seraient mariés ? Evidemment avait-elle immédiatement songé, Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'elle partagerait son lit avec un homme jusqu'à la fin des temps, les choses seraient bien forcées de changer ! Elle frissonna à cette idée. Devenir sienne… Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, comment ça se passerait, si elle aurait mal, s'il lui procurerait autant de plaisir que sembler l'insinuer Rose… Rien qu'à la pensée de les imaginer nus et enlacés, elle sentit une drôle de chaleur s'emparer d'elle, et elle se rassura en se disant que personne ne pourrait remarquer son trouble puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus rougir ou accélérer les battements de son cœur.

_« A quoi penses-tu donc ma douce ? »_

Elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle avait réussi à se retrouver enfin seule avec son fiancé après une journée remplie d'essayages de tenues pour les noces.

_« Oh, rien… Je pensais combien notre vie allait être merveilleuse une fois mariés… »_

_« Ne l'est-elle pas déjà ? »_

_« Oui bien sûr mais… oh tu sais de quoi je veux parler… »_

Il eut un petit rire qui l'inonda de bonheur. Prenant son visage entre ses mains elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, l'attirant plus près d'elle que la bienséance ne l'autorisait. Prouvant que l'attente lui était aussi pénible qu'à elle, il glissa ses bras autour de sa fine taille, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Prenant cette réaction pour un encouragement elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure si soyeuse de son aimé, bénissant le ciel de n'avoir pas besoin de reprendre son souffle. En temps normal, il aurait mis fin à leur étreinte, et chacun aurait repris contenance avant de vaquer à quelque occupation dans la maison, un simple sourire béat trahissant leur petit instant d'intimité. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter, poussant le jeu jusqu'à tenter de demander plus d'accès à la bouche de sa fiancée. Un peu surprise, elle avait néanmoins entrouvert ses lèvres, laissant leur baiser s'approfondir. Elle découvrit avec bonheur de nouvelles sensations, goûtant au parfum sucré de sa langue bataillant tendrement avec la sienne. Elle était en train de s'abandonner, et il aurait pu se passer bien des choses si Jasper n'avait pas soudain entendu des pas venir dans leur direction, le forçant à regret à se séparer d'elle. Il s'écarta vivement, mettant quelques mètres de distance entre eux pour éviter de recéder à l'envie de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle réajusta ses cheveux et sa robe quand Edward fit irruption dans le petit salon.

_« Ah vous voilà tous les deux ! Je vous cherchais ! Jasper, Carlisle a besoin de ton aide avec la paperasse pour la légalisation de votre mariage. Et toi Alice, tu viens avec moi, nous allons plancher à la disposition des tables au jardin pour la réception. Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas que Jasper et toi restiez seuls en ce moment ! Et ne faites pas les innocents, vous savez tous les deux que je lis dans vos esprits ! D'ailleurs Jasper, je suis déçu, je pensais que par ton éducation tu saurais mieux te tenir… »_

Se mordant la lèvre, Jasper détourna le regard, gêné et ennuyé à l'idée d'avoir causé la déception chez son frère. Lui envoyant un baiser en clignant de l'œil, elle laissa Edward l'emmener vers le jardin, les bras de son fiancé lui manquant déjà atrocement.

Et puis le grand jour arriva. Elle s'était « levée » à l'aube. Le soleil émergeant à peine de la ligne d'horizon, elle appela Rosalie et Esmée à l'aide pour lui donner un coup de main. Il fallut enfiler la magnifique robe blanche qu'Alice avait dessinée et cousue elle-même, mettant en pratique son don de création. Tandis que sa sœur s'occupait de nouer les lacets qui partaient du haut de son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins, Esmée s'affairait sur ses cheveux, y insérant perles, barrettes et voile immaculés. Un peu de maquillage vint parfaire le tout, elle était sublime. La tradition continua ensuite entre les femmes.

_« Alice, tu connais la règle, il te faut quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu ! »_

_« Pour le vieux, je suggère que tu portes ce collier de perles, il a une bonne centaine d'années, et n'a jamais été porté ! Ce sera l'occasion ! »_

_« Oh merci Esmée, il est magnifique… J'en prendrai grand soin… Pour le quelque chose de neuf, ça va, j'ai acheté une jarretière, je vais la mettre de suite. »_

_« Il te faut aussi quelque chose de bleu ! Laisse moi réfléchir… ah je sais ! »_

Rosalie sortit en trombe de la chambre, pour revenir aussi vite, une superbe pince ornée d'un saphir dans les mains. Elle la fixa entre deux autres déjà en place, le tout étant du plus bel effet. Restait la chose d'empruntée. Alice observa qu'entre les perles et la pince, elle n'avait plus besoin de rien en plus. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, observant leur travail avec des yeux attendris. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte qu'elles redescendirent sur Terre.

Il s'agissait de Carlisle, venu les prévenir que tout était en place en bas, et qu'on attendait plus que la mariée. Alice vint à sa rencontre, et il la complimenta sur sa stupéfiante beauté. Elle sourit, et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. N'ayant bien entendu personne pour la conduire à l'autel, elle avait tout naturellement demandé à Carlisle s'il était d'accord pour le faire, son image de patriarche de la famille faisant de lui la personne idéale.

Précautionneusement, ils descendirent ensemble les marches jusqu'au jardin où avait lieu la cérémonie. Les invités les y attendaient déjà, et un murmure d'approbation remonta lorsqu'Alice fit son entrée. La plupart des gens de l'assemblée ne connaissait pas la mariée, mais les mariages étaient toujours source de joie et d'amusement, alors ils étaient venus participer à la fête. La musique démarra enfin, donnant le départ de la cérémonie. Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant l'odeur de tous ces humains présents au jardin. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'Alice, le reste du monde pouvait bien disparaître ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il allait épouser la femme de ses rêves, et la vision enchanteresse qui le frappa lorsqu'elle fit son entrée le conforta dans son idée, lui coupant le souffle.

Toujours fermement agrippée au bras de Carlisle, Alice ne vit personne d'autre qu'Edward au piano, et Jasper au bout de l'allée. Jasper… Il avait revêtu un magnifique costume de cérémonie qui mettait ses yeux et son imposante stature en valeur… Il était si beau… Et elle allait épouser cet homme, d'ici quelques minutes il serait sien, pour l'éternité. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pourtant elle sentit son cœur mort se serrer à cette pensée. Elle allait unir sa destinée à celle de l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur en un instant, qui avait pris la main qu'elle lui avait tendu dans une forêt au milieu de la nuit, qui avait trouvé la force au fond de lui pour faire d'elle l'une des leurs… Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit avec chaleur. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent, il était là, et déjà faisait un pas vers elle pour prendre son bras. Elle remercia Carlisle d'une embrassade, avant d'accepter le bras de Jasper. Le prêtre commença alors son discours.

_« Mes bi__ens chers frères, mes très chères sœurs, nous sommes ici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de Jasper Whitlock Hale et de Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. C'est un rite sacré, un rite ancien. Alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'apprêtent à unir leurs vies, il est important de comprendre que toutes les personnes présentes ont contribué à construire leurs vies, et vont continuer de jouer un rôle fondamental dans leur futur. Ainsi, non seulement nous sommes ici pour les voir échanger leurs vœux... mais aussi pour donner notre bénédiction. Et maintenant, le couple va lire ses vœux. Jasper… »_

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

_« Alice, le jour où nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai su que quelque chose de spécial s'était passé. L'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, ce moment où tu m'as tendu ta main, j'ai su que tu étais celle que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. J'ai traversé bien des épreuves par le passé, épreuves que j'espère être un jour capable de te raconter, et surmonter à tes côtés. Car en te prenant pour épouse aujourd'hui, je tiens à faire de toi non seulement ma femme, mais aussi mon amie et confidente, celle en qui je pourrai avoir confiance, et qui me laissera la chérir jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je te le promets, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, quel que soient tes désirs… Je t'aime Alice, et sache que rien en ce monde ne pourra jamais changer cela… »_

_« Bien mon fils, à présent, Alice, nous vous écoutons… »_

_« Aujourd'hui est le jour où ma vie commence. Aujourd'hui, je deviens ta femme, aujourd'hui je deviens celle que j'ai toujours rêvée d'être. Toute ma vie j'ai espéré pouvoir rencontrer mon Prince Charmant, et qu'il m'emmènerait loin dans son royaume et nous vivrions heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une fantaisie d'enfant… Comme je me trompais… En réalité, j'ai rencontré mon Prince en te rencontrant Jasper. Car en prenant ma main ce jour là, tu m'as sauvé d'une vie courte et misérable. Tu m'as redonné espoir, et tu as rallumé la flamme en moi. Immédiatement j'ai su que tu étais celui que j'avais attendu toutes ces années, et aujourd'hui me voilà, entouré de ma famille, de tous ces gens, et surtout me voici face à toi pour unir ma destinée à la tienne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce bonheur nous accompagne jusqu'à la fin. Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper, maintenant et pour toujours… Aujourd'hui mon amour, est le jour où notre vie à tous les deux commence… »_

A ces mots, le prêtre enchaîna la cérémonie en leur posant la traditionnelle question à laquelle les deux fiancés répondirent d'un « oui » plus assuré que jamais. Ils échangèrent les anneaux sans que leurs mains ne tremblent, fiers de s'unir devant toute cette assemblée. Enfin, la bénédiction tant attendue arriva.

_« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, Jasper et Alice, Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »_

Timidement, Jasper se tourna vers Alice. Avec délicatesse, il souleva le voile qui recouvrait son visage. Il la fixa avec fascination un instant, encore incrédule à l'idée d'être l'époux une créature aussi merveilleuse. L'attirant à lui, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si c'était la première fois. Car c'était clairement l'impression qu'ils en avaient tous les deux…

Lorsque finalement leur étreinte prit fin, une acclamation émergea de la foule, et la cérémonie fut close. Plus rien ne s'opposait à leur amour, ils étaient unis dans l'éternité.

* * *

**_Tadaa! ^^ Oui bon j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs promis! vais plutôt me mettre au boulot maintenant :o)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Alors tout d'abord, un warning. Je n'ai pas envie de noter ma fic en M dans la mesure où seul ce chapitre pourrait être concerné. Par ailleurs je vous prie de me pardonner si le chapitre vous semble plus maladroit que ce que j'écris d'habitude, je ne suis pas une pro des lemon (même si j'en lis ;) ). Deuxième petit détail, j'ai remarqué en relisant mon premier chapitre que j'y avais mentionné Edward ayant déjà connu Bella. Ca ne colle pas du tout, je pense que Tanya sera plus appropriée. Donc faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu, je tâcherai de modifier les noms à l'occasion. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Nuit de noces

Toute la fête suivant les épousailles se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La présence des si nombreux humains n'affecta en rien la famille Cullen, et c'était avec fierté que Jasper ouvrit le bal au bras de sa toute récente femme. Tandis qu'ils évoluaient avec grâce sur la piste, il put enfin lui dire quelques mots, les premiers depuis la fin de la cérémonie.

_« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu es resplendissante Alice, cette robe est incroyable et ne fait que sublimer davantage ta beauté ! »_

_« Holà du calme très cher, tu m'as déjà épousée, tu n'as plus besoin de me flatter ! »_

Elle avait dit ça en souriant, avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser guider par son partenaire au son de la musique. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, incontestablement. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée un jour pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle pensait qu'elle resterait enfermée dans cette chambre aseptisée jusqu'à la fin de son existence, sa vraie famille l'y ayant abandonnée plusieurs années auparavant. Elle se demanda un instant si ses parents pensaient parfois à elle. Et ce que la « pension » avait bien pu leur dire suite à sa fuite. Avaient-ils seulement entrepris de la retrouver ? Ou bien avaient-ils simplement renoncé et continué leur vie sans se soucier de celle qui un jour était leur fille ?

Mais peu importait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait épousé l'homme de ses rêves, et elle allait pouvoir réaliser le rêve de nombres de jeunes femmes amoureuses, à savoir rester pour l'éternité aux côtés de l'élu de son cœur… Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent encore un moment, avant que d'abord Emmett puis Edward ne fassent valser la jeune mariée.

_« Alice, je dois le reconnaître, tu es superbe ! Jasper doit être sur un petit nuage en ce moment ! »_

_« Merci Ed', tu es vraiment le meilleur grand frère que je pouvais rêver d'avoir ! Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais ! Jasper est un homme fabuleux, et je vais nager dans le bonheur! »_

_« Je te le souhaite. En fait je vous le souhaite à tous les deux. Il semble en effet qu'il a eu des débuts difficiles, mais maintenant qu'il t'a à ses côtés, je pense que tout ira bien. Il est tellement différent depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie… »_

_« Tant mieux alors ! Dis donc Edward, dans tout ça, il ne reste plus qu'à te caser toi ! Ca n'a rien donné cette petite histoire avec la fille blonde là, celle du clan Denali qui est venue le mois dernier ? »_

_« Tanya ? Naaan. Je sais qu'elle aimerait beaucoup, mais je n'éprouve pas pour elle ce que Jasper et toi avez… »_

_« Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sure que tu finiras par trouver celle qu'il te faut. Tu le mérites, tu es quelqu'un de bien ! »_

Il se contenta de lui sourire, silencieux. Il souhaitait du plus profond de son âme réussir un jour à trouver une personne pour qui il éprouverait la même chose que sa sœur et son beau-frère. Déjà Carlisle réclamait une danse avec sa nouvelle fille. Ils virevoltèrent un moment, et bientôt le jeune marié vint prendre le relai, incapable de rester loin de sa belle bien longtemps.

A mesure que le temps passait et que la nuit tombait sur la majestueuse demeure des Cullen, les invités s'éclipsèrent, laissant la petite famille seule. Esmée entreprit de débarrasser les tables tandis que Rosalie donnait congé aux employés engagés pour la journée. Alice commençait à être nerveuse, surtout quand Emmett se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda dans un murmure si elle était prête pour la nuit à venir. Comme si sa tête n'était pas déjà assez remplie de ses propres appréhensions il fallait que cet idiot en rajoute encore ! Mais déjà Jasper se débarrassait du malotru et venait enlacer sa taille tendrement. C'était le premier geste d'affection qu'il lui témoignait en public ! Cela suffit à lui rendre le sourire, et elle s'appuya contre sa poitrine, savourant cet instant.

Il se pencha finalement vers elle, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Il voulait s'éclipser, se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle hocha timidement la tête. C'était ridicule, elle était celle qui avait voulu tout ça, et maintenant que c'était sur le point d'arriver, elle flanchait ! Prenant sa main, il sentit sa nervosité. C'était une réaction bien naturelle, après tout Alice était une jeune femme bien élevée, et il était normal qu'elle redoute sa première nuit d'amour… Il se sentait presque mal à l'idée de lui voler peut-être son bien le plus précieux, sa vertu… Mais elle était sa femme maintenant, et en toute honnêteté, il ne se sentait plus en mesure d'attendre un jour de plus. Si elle lui demandait en revanche, alors ce serait différent, car jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit !

Il l'emmena vers le petit cottage de l'autre côté de la forêt qu'Esmée avait aménagé pour eux, afin qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité. Arrivé sur le seuil, suivant la tradition, Jasper souleva son épouse du sol et la porta dans ses bras à l'intérieur. Elle rit, s'accrochant à lui, se laissant enivrer par la douce odeur de sa peau. Il la reposa à terre, mais ne lâcha pas sa taille.

_« Je t'aime Alice. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta femme si tu savais… »_

_« Je crois en avoir une idée… »_

Il avait dit ceci en souriant, et s'était penché pour prendre ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elle l'avait laissé faire, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Plus personne ne risquait de les surprendre maintenant, et mieux encore, même si par un étrange hasard quelqu'un venait à les trouver, ils ne pourraient plus s'en offenser, ils étaient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, enlacés au milieu du salon. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta doucement pour reprendre un souffle dont elle n'avait plus besoin, elle vit une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Celle-là même qui brillait dans ceux de Rose et Emmett, et même parfois dans ceux d'Esmée et Carlisle. Il l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'après cette nuit, ses sentiments prendraient une nouvelle dimension, plus intense, plus profonde. Et bien qu'un peu intimidée, elle en était heureuse.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'attarda sur sa mâchoire, la naissance de son cou. La caresse lui arracha d'agréables frissons, la faisant soupirer. Il prit cela pour un encouragement, et recommença son petit manège, traçant cette fois-ci les contours de chaque endroit embrassé de sa langue, la faisant trembler de désir contenu. Il se sourit à lui-même. Et elle portait encore tous ses vêtements… Comme il appliquait la même douce torture à son décolleté, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se laissant consumer par les sensations nouvelles qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et ne les avait rouvert que lorsqu'elle avait cessé de sentir les lèvres de Jasper sur elle. Il se tenait maintenant devant elle, la couvant amoureusement du regard. Embarrassée, elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

_« Jazz… »_

_« Tu es magnifique Alice… »_

_« Toi aussi Jazz… »_

_« Je me sentirais presque coupable d'avoir les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit… »_

_« Alors ne le sois pas, parce que je dois avoir les mêmes en cet instant… »_

_« Permets-moi d'en douter mon amour… »_

A nouveau elle rit, avant de rétablir leur connexion en venant l'embrasser à nouveau, moins sagement cette fois-ci. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime, vraiment, et qu'il lui fasse connaître toutes ces choses dont Rosalie lui avait parlé… La fougue qu'elle exprimait acheva de le convaincre, et il l'attira prestement dans la chambre où trônait un lit majestueux. Il la fit s'y asseoir, quittant un instant ses bras. Il vint se placer à genoux devant elle, et prit son petit pied entre ses mains. Il fit tomber au sol la chaussure, avant de laisser ses doigts s'aventurer sous son jupon. Elle frémit, impatiente. Jamais ils n'avaient été si intimes, et elle se doutait que ce n'était que le début… Ses doigts firent glisser le bas avec sensualité, et il déposait de furtifs baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée. Il répéta le geste avec son autre jambe avant de venir se placer derrière elle, envoyant valser ses propres chaussures à travers la pièce. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à dénouer les lacets de sa robe.

_« Ces fins lacets n'ont fait que me tenter depuis l'instant où je les ai vus, ils doivent disparaître… »_

Sa voix était chaude, rendue rauque par le désir. Elle aimait ce nouveau Jasper, plus confiant, plus sauvage. Il lui rappelait celui qu'il était lorsqu'elle le regardait chasser. Un prédateur, proche du félin… Sauf que cette nuit, ce serait elle, sa proie, et une proie des plus consentantes… Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque puis dans son dos… Ses doigts frôlaient parfois un morceau de peau, si légèrement qu'elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé ce contact. Elle sentit bientôt la pression de son corset s'atténuer. Les bretelles de sa robe glissèrent en dénudant ses épaules, et elle le sentit se raidir devant pareille vision.

_« Un problème ? »_

_« Aucun… J'essaie seulement de ne pas me comporter en goujat et te témoigner le respect qui t'es dû… »_

Elle sourit encore, se retourna pour lui faire face. Avec délicatesse, presqu'hésitant, il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa robe, ne la laissant qu'en simples sous-vêtements. Une petite moue adorable se dessina sur son visage. A voix basse, il lui demanda ce qui la contrariait tant en un moment pareil. Elle vint alors l'embrasser, murmurant à son oreille qu'il était injuste qu'elle soit presque nue alors qu'il portait encore tous ses vêtements… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut, avant de se poser avec force sur celles de sa femme. Car c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait l'appeler maintenant, sa femme. Son épouse. A lui. Il était si fier… Il sentit soudain ses petites mains se battre avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste plus tôt dans la soirée, et redoutait un peu de la laisser voir son corps mutilé. Il avait toujours pris grand soin de lui épargner la vue des nombreuses cicatrices ornant ses bras, ses mains et une partie de son cou, mais ces dernières étaient peut-être les moins effrayantes du lot. Comment réagirait-elle en découvrant les autres ? Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui après ça ?

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la chemise était ouverte, glissant au sol, découvrant un torse d'albâtre parfaitement musclé, mais recouvert de cicatrices en forme de demies-lunes, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. La vision surprit Alice, mais ne l'effraya pas. Elle resta un instant immobile, regardant chacune d'elle en se demandant comment elles étaient arrivées là. Comme il se détournait d'elle, embarrassé, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Jazz, la seule à être gênée dans cette pièce, c'est moi, parce que je ne me suis jamais retrouvée à moitié nue devant un homme avant… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, car je te trouve incroyablement séduisant… »_

_« Alice… Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je sais très bien ce que je suis, ce corps est tout sauf séduisant… »_

_« Sens-tu le moindre mensonge émaner de moi quand je te dis que tu es très beau, et que je suis terriblement fière de pouvoir clamer être ta femme ? »_

Il secoua la tête, regrettant déjà d'avoir refroidi l'atmosphère avec ses doutes. Désireuse de le remettre dans l'ambiance, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il laissa ses émotions reprendre le dessus, caressant le dos de sa femme, ses mains s'affairant à dégrafer le soutien-gorge couleur chair qu'elle portait encore. Il l'en défit sans mal, et sans cesser de l'embrasser la plaqua gentiment contre son torse, le contact de leur deux corps embrasant leurs sens.

Avec douceur il entreprit de l'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. De nouveau ses lèvres attaquèrent les siennes, avant de descendre le long de son cou, puis au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge quand il s'en occupa religieusement. Terriblement embarrassée, elle vint se couvrir le visage de ses mains. Jasper eut un petit rire, puis retira ses mains de devant son visage.

_« N'aie pas honte Alice, je veux te voir, je veux voir ton visage, et je veux savoir ce que tu aimes… Je t'aime »_

L'attirant tout contre elle, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, ne s'écartant de lui que pour reprendre son souffle. Elle nota aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir bien des choses, et elle en fut heureuse. Si elle était capable de le mettre dans cet état, alors c'était qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Il reprit bientôt l'exploration de son corps, ses caresses se faisant plus précises et plus intimes. Une étrange chaleur s'était emparée d'elle, et sans qu'elle sache quoi avec précision, elle en voulait plus. Mais comment formuler une demande cohérente alors que les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa gorge n'étaient que gémissements et soupirs ? Finalement, elle trouva la force de murmurer son nom. _« Jasper… s'il te plaît… »_. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus, il savait. Et il était plus que prêt lui aussi.

Les débarrassant de ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements, il vint planter son regard une dernière fois dans le sien, cherchant son accord. Elle répéta son nom d'une voix rendue sourde par le désir, et il s'exécuta. Conscient de ses craintes et de son inexpérience, il prit grand soin de la ménager, lui épargnant la douleur autant que sa maîtrise de lui-même le lui permettait. Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître la douleur. C'était idiot elle le savait, puisqu'il pouvait lire ses émotions… Mais elle voulait être forte, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Fort heureusement la douleur ne dura pas longtemps, et fut rapidement remplacée par une sensation agréable qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Bougeant légèrement ses hanches pour l'intimer de continuer, il soupira de soulagement, lâchant prise. Bientôt le désir balaya leurs raisons à tous les deux, et ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Ils n'étaient plus que râles et gémissements, leurs corps vibrant à l'unisson dans une danse sensuelle. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il répétait son nom inlassablement. Elle aimait la façon dont il le prononçait, son accent ressurgissant en signe de total abandon. Les sentant tous deux proches de l'extase, elle le serra plus fort contre elle, criant presque. Juste avant le moment fatidique, il trouva la force en lui de lui dire combien il l'aimait, et cela suffit à leur faire atteindre le septième ciel ensemble.

Il se laissa retomber sur elle doucement, sa tête reposant sur son cœur inanimé. Reprenant son souffle, elle caressa distraitement les soyeuses boucles blondes, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré les histoires de Rose, les choses lues dans les livres, et ce qu'elle avait vu en vision, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça. Les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir étaient plus puissantes que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé de toute sa vie, et elle les avait vécues avec l'homme de sa vie. Sa raison lui revenant progressivement, Jasper roula alors à son côté, l'attirant dans ses bras pour un baiser. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit gênée, ou timide, mais ce fut une Alice rayonnante qui soutint son regard.

_« Pas de regrets ? »_

_« Pas le moindre… »_

_« Tant mieux, car maintenant que j'ai goûté à ta peau, je ne suis pas sûr de jamais vouloir te laisser quitter ces bras… »_

_« Alors gardes-y-moi éternellement… »_

_« T'ai-je déjà dit combien je t'aime ? »_

_« Oui, plusieurs fois, mais ne cesse jamais de me le répéter, car je t'aime aussi Jasper… »_

A ces mots elle se blottit contre lui, avant de souder ses lèvres aux siennes, le désir ressurgissant déjà en elle. La nuit était encore jeune, et ils avaient l'éternité pour s'aimer…

* * *

**_Alors, c'était acceptable? Des commentaires? ++_**


End file.
